The Dark Side of the Son
by The Marvelous Mad Madam Mim
Summary: Within every Jellicle lies the power to do great good...or great evil. Story 1/4 in the Dark Side Series.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**_*Author's Note: Here it is, Chickadees--the story I've been promising since I finished The Red Queen! I cannot promise that it has been worth the wait...sorry. My only excuse is that I have been away on Christmas Holiday with my family, but I'm back in action now, so never fear!*_**

"Old Deuteronomy is dead."

The voice of Roary Huffersnuff fell like the toll of a heavy bell on the assembly of Jellicles. Simultaneously, they dropped their heads in sorrow. Roary looked out bravely at the crowd, "Munkustrap will now become our Jellicle Leader. He will be installed tonight."

Demeter looked at her mate, her eyes wide with fear. She had always known this day would come, but she had hoped that it would be many more years before her mate would take his place as the leader of the Jellicles. She knew that Munku would devote himself entirely to the position, leaving little time for her or their young daughter, Jemima. Demeter was jealous whenever it came to receiving her mate's attention; she worked very hard to make sure that his eyes never wandered, that she always kept him happy and fulfilled. But she knew she could not compete with the taxing schedule that came with being the Jellicle Leader.

Her heart crumbled when she saw the tears in her love's eyes. She leaned forward to comfort him, taking his head to her chest. Slowly, Munkustrap rose, his silver face turned to the new dawn. She alone heard him whisper:

"Finally."

~*~

The junkyard was silent for the rest of the day—the tribe was in mourning. But once night fell, the deserted yard became a beehive of cats, all anxiously pacing to and fro. The Elders had assembled earlier that evening, to speak with Munkustrap. They had to be sure that he was ready to fulfill the demanding role of Jellicle Leader. They strode out single file: the kindly faced grey Teathrice, the jet-black Notekins O'Malley, the red and black Roary Huffersnuff, Skimbleshanks and his sister Mumbletins, the very large Bustopher Jones, and Jennyanydots, who wore a vague expression of concern.

Roary stepped forward again. The cats gathered before him in silence.

"Munkustrap, formerly Protector of the Tribe, has proven himself capable of leading the Tribe. He shall henceforth, until the time of his death, be the supreme ruler of the Jellicle Tribe. No paw shall ever be raised against him, no dissention shall be tolerated. The Elders have spoken."

"And so it shall be," replied the crowd. This was the general response for every ruling the Elders made.

Munkustrap stepped forward boldly, his broad chest projecting an image of strength and honor. His voice was calm and deep, soothing the worried minds of all who heard him, "Fellow Jellicles, it is with a heavy heart that I take this position—heavy with the loss of my father, but still filled with joy that such an honor has been bestowed upon me. My father was a great cat, and I am proud to follow in his pawprints."

The crowd cheered warmly at this, but none so loudly as the Rum Tum Tugger. He was truly ecstatic that his brother was chosen, although everyone pretty much knew that it would be so. Munkustrap took a deep breath, "I am also proud to announce that our new protector will be none other than my brother and my most trusted friend—"

Tugger puffed up with pride at the compliment.

"—Alonzo."

Tugger felt his jaw drop in disbelief. Alonzo? He looked over at his black and white littermate, who stood across the crowd, just as stunned as he was. Both had assumed that Tugger would take over, since he was the second born. Alonzo was the runt of the litter, and by all Jellicle laws and traditions was not expected to achieve any status in the Tribe. Alonzo's on-again off-again flame, Cassandra, sidled up to him, smiling warmly at the news. Bombalurina stopped cheering; she looked to Tugger, her face showing that she understood his hurt and felt a pang of sympathy for him. She took a hesitant step in his direction, as if she were going to speak to him, to console him, but she quickly decided against it. She wasn't very good at comforting cats; that had always been Demeter's forte.

Demeter was too busy cheering for her mate to see Tugger's crestfallen expression. She turned excitedly to Bombalurina, "Oh, Bombie, can you believe it?"

"No," Bombie said distractedly, watching with sorrowed eyes as Tugger left the assembly. "Can't believe it."

Demeter gave a sigh of relief, "I mean, I knew this would happen, but now it's actually here!"

Bombie studied her friend curiously. Demeter's smile was too large, her movements too quick and jumpy. Bombie had known her friend since they were kits; she knew when Demeter was desperately trying to mask her true feelings.

"Dem," she said quietly, moving closer so she could be heard above the din of the crowd, "Are you alright?"

"Who, me?" Demeter turned to her brightly. "I'm better than fine. I'm great."

"Uh-huh." Bombie was not convinced. She looked around for Jemima, craning her long and graceful neck above the crowd. She was taller than most of the other cats, giving her an advantage. She quickly spotted the little tortoise shell, seated beside her cousin and Bombie's own son, Mistoffelees. She turned to go, placing her paw lightly on Dem's shoulder as she did so, "I'm going to get the kits and head home. You coming?"

"In a little bit," Demeter smiled. "Munku and I may go out to celebrate."

Bombie nodded, forcing a smile, and wove her way through the throng of Jellicles. If this had been a club, they would have parted for her like the Red Sea. On the poker scene, she was known as the Red Queen, an enigmatic celebrity of sorts and a force to be reckoned with. But here she was merely another cat. She hated anonymity.

"Misto," she called up to her son, who was seated on the pipe, little Jemima perched beside him. "Jemmie and I are going home."

He nodded, lightly picking up the kitten and depositing her into Bombie's expectant paws. Jemima quickly wriggled her way out of Bombie's grasp, "Hey, I'm a big kitty; I can walk just fine on my own!"

Bombie smiled good naturedly at this, giving Misto a quick wink. Jemima had been growing too big for her britches, as the humans said. Misto jumped down, landing lightly on his white-tipped feet, "I'm going with you, Boms."

He never called her "mother". He had been separated from her at a very young age; they had only recently been reunited. He was the son of Macavity—a dangerous thing to be in the Jellicle Tribe. So Bombalurina had decided that it was best if no one knew of Misto's origins, with the exception of Demeter, who knew everything about the flame-colored queen. No one but Dem even knew that Misto was Bombie's son; they all just assumed he had an odd crush on her. The two laughed at this, but they kept their mouths shut. Let them think what they want, so long as they didn't know the truth.

Misto cast a hopeful smile in Victoria's direction, but the snow white queen was too busy cooing to Plato. Bombalurina knew that her son had a crush on the queen, but he had been too afraid to dance with her during the mating dance. Plato had danced with her, and since then the two had become sort of an item. Bombalurina hated Victoria for leading Misto on, only to break his heart. With a wry smile, she suddenly understood why countless mothers across London hated her without ever really knowing her.

~*~

Teathrice watched the proceedings quietly, her gold-green eyes narrowed in a slight look of concern. She did not voice these concerns, mainly because she had no evidence to back them up, and also because she knew she would have been voted down anyways. Teathrice was a bit of a prophetess, although no one knew this, because she had never admitted it. She thought it was best to keep her powers to herself, only voicing her visions when the situation called for intervention. Still, she disguised these prophecies as mere words of wisdom or concern. Old Deuteronomy was the only one who had known of her gift; now no one knew.

Still, her mind returned to the vision she had that very morning.

The sun rose, shining brilliantly on Munkustrap's tear stained face. A sudden flash seemed to blind Teathrice, followed by a flurry of events: Munku's dark form rising over the Jellicles, who fell prostrate before him, crying out in fear and pain. Darkness seeped through the junkyard like a fog, wailing was heard throughout the territory. Munku had turned to smile softly at her through his tears, and her vision vanished, just as quickly as it had come.

_Perhaps I am misinterpreting it, _she told herself, although deep down, a small voice cried out that she was not wrong. As Munkustrap stood before the Jellicles in the bright moonlight, his paws extended towards the dark heavens, Teathrice was struck by another flash of insight.

"Oh Sweet Rumpus Cat," she whispered to herself, her tone low and filled with fear. "What have we done?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"My daddy is the leader now," Jemima said haughtily as she bounced up beside Bombie on the couch.

"I know," Bombie replied with an amused smile. Jemima sat down, a very self-important expression on her young face, "Which means I must be on my best behavior. Mummy says that everyone will be watching me now."

Bombie smoothed the fur on the kit's dark head, "Oh, Button, everyone was watching you before. You're such a cute kit, how could they not?"

Jemima smiled and nuzzled her aunt. Then, sitting up, she bit her lip in concern, "What I am supposed to do, now that Daddy is the Jellicle Leader?"

"Just be yourself, pumpkin," Bombie kissed the top of the kit's head. "Don't worry about anyone else. And don't let anyone try to change you. Because you are perfect just the way you are."

Visibly relieved, Jemima nodded in agreement as she curled up and snuggled closer to her aunt. Bombie was the only grown up cat that paid attention to her, the only one who listened to her worries. Sure, her mother listened, but Demeter always said motherly things that never helped the situation.

Bombie watched the kitten drift to sleep, a soft smile on her features. Jemima was a precocious kit; she reminded Bombie of when Demeter was young. The young Demi was a sassy daredevil, much like Jemima was becoming. Bombie thought back to those rosy days with a smile. That was before her exile or the birth of Misto or before Demeter became the shy, high-strung cat that she was now.

~*~

"You seem a little high-strung tonight," Munku noted as he and Demeter made their way down the abandoned street.

"I'm always high-strung, remember?" Demeter gave a wry grin. Munku laughed and kissed the tip of her nose affectionately, "I know. And I love you because you are so high-strung."

"Really?" Demeter seemed doubtful.

"Yes," Munku chuckled. "I love everything about you."

"Well, the feeling's mutual," Demeter smiled up at him. They had been mates for several years now, but he still possessed the power to make her stomach flutter with girlish excitement. Still, her previous worries gnawed at the corner of her mind.

Munku sensed this, "Something's bothering you, Dem. Fess up."

Demeter gave a shy smile, slightly embarrassed that Munku could read her so easily and slightly fearful of voicing her thoughts. But when she saw Munkustrap's kind face smiling down at her, she felt her doubts melt away like snow in spring. She took a hesitant breath, "I'm just worried about you…being Leader is so…stressful…and time consuming."

Munkustrap stopped walking. He took Dem by the shoulders, looking her in the eye, "Demeter, nothing's going to change. I'm still going to be here for you and Jemmie. We're still going to be a family; being Jellicle Leader is not going to take that away. I promise."

Demeter nodded, her light green eyes filled with tears of relief. "I believe you."

"Good," Munku wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "Cuz I mean it."

~*~

Mistoffelees curled up in the windowsill, casting a watchful eye at the house across the street, where his mother and Demeter lived with Jemima. He could see by the dim lamplight as Bombalurina jumped lightly onto the couch, followed by Jemima. The red queen nuzzled the kitten affectionately as the kitten chattered away happily.

Mistoffelees felt a slight pang of sadness. He had been too young to remember the time he spent with his mother, before Bomba's human had taken him away. He and his sisters had been tied in a burlap sack and tossed in the river. That was how Misto discovered his powers—without any real explanation, he had been able to transport himself to dry land. Unfortunately, he had not been able to save his sisters—a sad thought that still plagued him to this day.

It took him a long time to find his way back to the human's house—by then, Boms had vanished. An old friend of hers, Nefertiti, had taken Misto in, telling him wonderful tales of the Jellicle and the enchanting queen that was his mother. Once he was old enough, Mistoffelees set out to find Bombalurina. He didn't know where to start or even how to find her—he had simply followed his feet. Those white-tipped paws had led him to the junkyard, where he was quickly accepted into the Jellicle Clan.

It wasn't until much later that Bombalurina came forward—it had taken her awhile to realize who he was. At first, Misto wasn't sure if she truly was his mother. But when she sang the lullaby, a haunting refrain from his past, he had remembered.

And although Boms never admitted it—in fact she avoided the subject altogether—Mistoffelees knew that Macavity was his father. How else could he have inherited his conjuring powers? Bombalurina's insistence that their relation be kept secret was another proof of this theory. Misto knew Boms didn't want Macavity to find out that he was alive. Bombalurina confirmed everything the night Old Deuteronomy was kidnapped, when she told Misto that he could never confront the Napoleon of Crime face-to-face.

The black and white tom thought back to the night of the Jellicle Ball with a sigh. It was supposed to be a magical night—his very first Jellicle Ball! Like his mother, Misto was an exceptional dancer—some said the very best. For weeks before the Ball, Misto had been spending more and more time with Victoria, who would be coming of age at the Ball. They would often go for long walks during the balmy summer twilight, talking shyly about frivolous things, their eyes and actions tentatively turned towards things of love and adulthood. It was then that he knew he loved her.

And he had planned to tell her so, at the Ball. He was going to give an eloquent speech, sweep her off her feet and declare his love for the snow-white queen. But at the last moment, his courage had failed. When he saw her standing there, so pure and innocent in the pale moonlight, Misto had felt his heart stop. She was perfect. Why in Heaviside would she condescend to dance with him? He wasn't anything special. His heart went out to her, but his paws remained firmly rooted to the spot. Plato stepped forward, and in that instant, Misto watched his own heart shatter into a thousand pieces as the two began the mating dance.

Mistoffelees shook his head, trying to rid himself of the depressing thoughts that now filled his mind. Apparently Victoria had decided that she was in love with Plato; the two had become inseparable. As much as it hurt, Misto bore the pain of her rejection, believing that as long as Victoria was happy, nothing else mattered.

_Move on_, the tuxedoed tom told himself, turning away from the window and curling up to sleep. But even in his sleep, the white queen still haunted his dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Alonzo stepped outside his den, taking a nervous breath to steady himself. He was thankful for the early morning silence that permeated through the yard, which allowed him the chance to collect his thoughts. Today he became the Protector of the Jellicle Tribe.

The black and white patched tom felt a slight twinge of guilt as he made his way through the junkyard. He really didn't deserve such an honor. He knew he could be a good Protector. He could accept the responsibility of caring for the tribe; he could perform his duties with efficiency and little fuss.

But still…he was the third son. By all accounts, he should never have received the position.

In a way, Alonzo knew Munku's choice was right. Tugger had never looked out for anyone but himself; responsibility and duty were foreign concepts to him. Still, Alonzo knew the decision had hurt Tugger's feelings, and that filled him with sadness. Alonzo was by nature what humans would call a people pleaser—he spent his entire life trying to make others happy, trying to keep the scales balanced and the boat rowing smoothly. His father had called him the Peacemaker.

The thought of Old Deuteronomy brought tears to Alonzo's eyes. He missed his father. He missed sitting beside him on the vicarage wall, as Old Deuteronomy told tales of his own youth. He missed how Old Deuteronomy could look at him and tell when Alonzo having a bad day, and how he knew just what to do. Most of all, Alonzo missed his father's strength. Old Deuteronomy had lived a long time, had seen many things and traveled many lands; he had weathered many of life's storms and had survived countless tragedies. He knew pain and he knew heartache, but he also knew how to overcome. He had been the leader of the tribe, sheltering the others and comforting them in times of trouble. He had been their rock, their shield and their hero. He had been their father.

A loud crash shook Alonzo from his thoughts. He quickly ran over to investigate. It was Rumpleteaser, who had apparently fallen off the old car and into a pile of hubcaps.

"Are you ok?" Alonzo asked, pulling the small striped queen out of the rubble.

"Oi'm fine," she blushed, dusting herself off.

"What are you doing out here so early?"

"Oi…ah…" Teaser gave a sheepish laugh. "Oi got left. Mungo wen' out wif soma the goiys…an' he forgot ta come back."

"He forgot to come back?" Alonzo didn't understand. Teaser just gave an apologetic shrug. The tom looked at her curiously, "So why didn't you just go home without him?"

"Oi can't rememba tha way," she admitted with another embarrassed laugh. " 'Orrible wif directions, Oi am. Lived the'e for most of me loife, and Oi still get lost tryin' ta foind it."

Alonzo smiled at this. Typical Teaser. She really wasn't much younger than he was, a year or two, three at the very most, but she always seemed to be a kitten. Maybe it was because she was so tiny—Etcetera was bigger than Teaser, and only half her age! Maybe it was Teaser's happy-go-lucky nature and harebrained antics that made her seem like a kit.

"So," Teaser smiled nervously, motioning around the empty yard. "Where ya 'eaded, this ea'ly in tha morning?"

"Oh, yeah," Alonzo suddenly remembered. "I'm going to meet Munkustrap. Today's my first day as Protector."

"To-o-o-uch you," Teaser said playfully, mocking Munku's all-important air. "Mista' Big-shot is passin' down the crown of roighteousness roight down ta you. Neva thought Oi'd see tha day."

"Hey," Alonzo warned playfully. "That means I'm Mister Big-shot now. Which means you have to be on your best behavior from now on."

"Ooh, Oi'm quakin' in me knickers," Teaser held up her paws in mock fear. In all honesty, she had no idea what knickers were; she had merely heard her human say it. She had remembered the line, waiting for the perfect time to use it.

Alonzo just laughed and continued his search for Munkustrap. Soon his found his eldest brother, who was sitting atop a tower of precariously balanced crates, which overlooked the entire yard.

"Good morning," Alonzo looked up.

"You're late," Munkustrap said simply. His tone was dry, not angry.

"First day on the job, gimme a break," Alonzo joked. Munku smiled at this, jumping down from his perch, "C'mon, let's take a walk. I'll explain all the duties and functions of the Protector. If for any reason whatsoever you feel that you cannot fulfill these duties, please tell me immediately."

"I'm pretty sure I can handle it," Alonzo assured him. Munku smiled softly at his brother, "I know. That's why I chose you."

Alonzo suddenly remembered Tugger's reaction from the night before. "Um, Munku? Have you spoken to Tugger since the…uh, announcement? He seemed a little…surprised."

"Yes, he did," Munkustrap admitted. "But I think he'll get over it. Tugger understands that this is about what's best for the Tribe, not about who's the better brother. He'll be sore about it for a few days, but eventually he'll pull through."

Alonzo nodded, although deep down he wasn't so sure about that. But ever the peacemaker, Alonzo chose to keep his mouth shut rather than cause a wave.

~*~

Bombalurina opened her eyes groggily, frowning at the early morning rays that shot through the window and dared to disturb her slumber. She moved slowly, trying not to disturb Jemima, who was nestled closely to her side. On the other side of Jemima lay Demeter, who must have snuck in after they were asleep. Demeter's face was peaceful, a soft smile on her lips. Jemima's face was a young mirror of her mother's.

The red queen heard the soft pad of paws on the hardwood floor. She raised her head to see Misto, who had slipped in through the cat door. He always came by in the mornings. Normally, everyone would have been awake by now, but last night's festivities had continued long into the night and they were still recuperating.

Noting that his mother was the only one awake (and not much awake at that), Misto stepped back hesitantly, "Should I come back later?"

Bomba gave a lazy smile, "No, it's fine. Come, sit beside me."

The little black and white tom nodded and jumped onto the couch gingerly, sitting beside his mother. Bombalurina moved over a little bit, so that she was now able to see Misto without straining her neck, "So, did you sleep well last night?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?" Misto asked curiously. His mother shrugged, "I don't know…I just thought that maybe you hadn't."

"Why would you think that?"

"I don't know," Bomba admitted with a soft laugh. "I just…felt it, I guess. Mother's intuition."

"I didn't, actually." Mistoffelees admitted. He shook his head sadly, "I haven't slept in ages, it seems."

Bombalurina sat up, a look of concern on her lovely features, "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh," Bomba nodded slowly. "I see. Victoria."

"Victoria." Misto admitted glumly. Bomba watched his face intently, her dark brown eyes seemed to pierce his thoughts, "Do you love her?"

"I think so."

"Misto," Bomba said quietly, her tone slightly reprimanding. "Love isn't about thinking. It's about feeling."

"Well, how do I know?" Misto looked up at his mother, his wide eyes mirroring the hurricane of emotions that battled in his chest. The red queen smiled softly, giving a shrug, "Sometimes you never know. Sometimes you know at once. Sometimes it sneaks up on you, when you least expect it."

"How was it with you and my father?"

That question stopped Bombie's heart entirely. For a full moment she said nothing, staring blankly at her son. In her eyes Mistoffelees saw shock, fear, and the slightest hint of…_regret_?

Bombalurina cleared her throat nervously, shaking herself from her momentary lapse, "Um, with your father it was…I…felt…I don't know what I felt," she laughed nervously. "I-I hated him…and I loved him, just as fiercely as I hated him. And no one could ever…"

At this time, Bombalurina felt she had said too much. She turned away from Misto's perceptive gaze, pretending to smooth Jemima's fur as the kit slept. Quietly, she spoke, "Let's not talk about your father anymore."

"But you did love him," Misto persisted. "Even though he was evil and cruel and a murderer, you loved him."

"Mistoffelees," Bombalurina snapped quickly, her tone low but forceful. It had the ability to cut a steel beam with a single word. Misto stepped back, slightly frightened by his mother's reaction. Realizing she'd been too harsh, Bomba took a deep breath, adding quietly, "Let's just…drop it."

Misto nodded, dropping his head in shame and defeat. He didn't mean to push her about it; he hadn't wanted to sound so judgmental.

Bombie looked away. She shouldn't have snapped at him. He was still so young, still a kit in so many ways. He didn't mean anything by it.

"I'm sorry." They both turned to each other in unison. Then they laughed at themselves. Taking a moment to sober up, Bombie said quietly, "Your father wasn't always like that, you know. Sure, he was a criminal, but…all those things you've heard. They aren't all true, you know. And the stories that are true…they happened after…after—"

"After we were taken away." Misto supplied quietly. Bombalurina nodded, biting her lip as she attempted to push back the dark thoughts of that horrible night. The night she came home to find her kittens taken, never to be seen again. That had been the beginning of the end for her and Macavity. That had been the beginning of a long, dark road—one that Bombalurina did not care to revisit.

"Misto?" Jemima was awake now, sleepily rubbing her eyes with her white-tipped paws. "You're early."

"No," Misto smiled down at her. "You're late."

Jemima yawned and stretched, nudging her mother with her forehead, "Up, Mummy. Misto says we're late."

Demeter rolled over with a groan, her face screwed into a disgruntled expression, "Misto can shove it up his—"

"Dem, little ears are present," Bomba warned with a smile. Demeter was not big on mornings—especially after a night on the town. The black and gold queen opened one eye cautiously, "Nope. Can't do it. Can't get up."

"Mummy!" Jemima gave her mother another shove—this time, she pushed Demeter off the couch entirely. The queen landed on the floor in a heap. Jemima giggled hysterically at her mother's lack of grace.

"Hmm. And they say cats always land on their feet," Bomba mused with a wry smile as she peered down at Dem's disheveled form. "Guess you proved them wrong, Demeter."

Demeter gave her friend a dark look, trying to fight back the smile that threatened the corners of her mouth. She always had been the klutz of the two—even though this particular fall was not due to her own lack of coordination.

Jemima jumped down beside her mother, "Let's go see Daddy!"

"We will, hon, in a minute," Demeter took the time to smooth her fur and readjust her collar. "First, you have to eat."

"But there will be food at the yard," Jemima whined. "Can't we just eat when we get there?"

"No," her mother replied carelessly. "The food the humans give you will help you grow up big and strong, like Auntie Boms."

"That's right," Bombalurina grinned down at the little one. "Why do you think I'm so much bigger than your mommy? Because I didn't eat at the yard. And now I'm big enough to beat up any smelly old boy!"

"Hey!" Misto playfully objected to the jab.

"Not all boys are smelly," Jemima replied. Demeter wore an amused expression, "Oh, really?"

Jemima nodded emphatically, "Tugger isn't smelly at all. He's perfect."

Bombalurina couldn't help but chuckled at the dreamy expression on the kitten's face. Ah, Tugger. He sure could charm the young ones. Too bad he didn't know how to handle a real queen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Jellyorum sat atop an abandoned chest-of-drawers, staring morosely out into the early morning fog that permeated the streets of London. It was the only time she had to herself—before the kittens woke up, bursting into her world with laughter and crying and chatter and lovable kitten antics. She loved those little rascals, she loved them with the fierceness that only a mother could possess. But still, a cat needed time to herself every now and then. Time to think; time to recuperate.

She felt so alone now. First Grizabella, then Gus, now Deuteronomy. She felt the last remnants of her world slipping slowly away from her.

Grizabella, her sister. Her missing half. Grizabella had left the Tribe years ago, exiled for reasons that Jellyorum did not wish to remember. Grizabella had been the older one, the one who knew what to do and what to say in every situation. She had been a mother to Jellyorum, since their mother had died giving birth, and she had been a mentor, a teacher, a guide through the winding trails of life. And then she left. Jellyorum was abandoned, without anyone to help her. She had to learn to fend for herself, evolving into the streetwise cat she was today. And then, after many years, a kitten had appeared at her doorstep. Instinctively, Jellyorum knew it was her sister's kit. She knew Grizabella was trying to give the kitten a normal life—one of acceptance inside the Jellicle Tribe. The kitten called herself Bombalurina, and Jellyorum sought to protect her from her mother's fate. But the red queen had surprisingly followed in her mother's pawprints, except she did return to the Tribe. Everytime Jellyorum saw Bombalurina, she was struck by how much like Grizabella the young queen looked.

But Grizabella had returned...only to be chosen for Heaviside Layer. This time, it was much easier for Jellyorum to accept her sister's absence. Grizabella had finally found the acceptance that she had lived without her entire life, and in that moment, experienced true happiness.

Then there was Gus. Gus had been her lover, the father of her two kits, the only tom who truly understood her. In his day, he had been a brilliant actor, a passionate cat with a love for life that swept young Jellyorum off her paws. Their relationship had been a whirlwind romance—one Jennyanydots often called "the love affair of the century". Only Gus knew all the secrets of her soul, only he knew all of her habits, her comings and goings. He was the one cat that she could ever completely, truly be herself around. She never had to explain herself, or justify her actions. She never had to tell him when she was feeling blue—he just knew. And he always knew how to make her smile. He was a handsome thing—he could have any queen he wanted. But he chose her. He had chosen plain, sweet little Jellyorum, the little nobody from nowhere. And he had loved her, just as wholeheartedly as she had loved him.

And then he had gotten sick…he began to forget things, small things at first—what day it was, what a younger kitten's name was. Then, more and more, his memory crumbled away—some days he did not recognize Asparagus Jr or Demeter. Once, Jellyorum approached him, only to see his face twist in confusion. He did not know her. That had hurt more than anything, more than any pain she had ever experienced in this world. It only happened once—he always seemed to remember her after that—but that moment haunted Jellyorum forever. She continued to watch her beloved tom shrivel into a mere wisp of a cat, spending more and more time reminiscing about his glory days, and losing more and more pieces of the puzzle that had been their life together. He had died that next winter, after Grizabella went to Heaviside. Jellyorum had hoped for just one more year, one more good year with her mate. Even if he became a total stranger, if he forgot everything about her, being with him was better than living without him.

And now Deuteronomy. Jellyorum knew him long before "Old" was tacked on to his name, when he was still a majestic young tom, taking over the Tribe that his father had left. They had been kits together, spending their whole lives a friend and confidants. Jellyorum had been there when Old Deuteronomy's first mate died, even when his fourth and fifth passed away, too. He had been there when Gus had gotten sick, when she had miscarried her first litter of kittens. He was there the night Grizabella was exiled; she had comforted him the day he had to banish his own brother, Macavity. Back in their youth, before Deuteronomy became the Jellicle Leader, they had fought side by side in a battle against the Pollicles. Next to Gus, Deuteronomy had been the only cat who truly knew Jellyorum.

And now he was gone. Now there was no one left. No one who understood her, who had witnessed her battles or comforted her during the hard times. No. There was no one left.

"Auntie Jells?" Electra's dark head appeared over the edge of the chest. Jellyorum smiled sweetly at her, "Yes, dearie?"

"Can Cetty and I go play at the big tree?"

"Yes, but be careful," Jellyorum warned. "And tell Aunt Jenny before you leave."

The kitten nodded in affirmation and disappeared once more. Jellyorum gave a small chuckle. _Kits_.

She looked back out at the misty morning, this time her heart filled with hope. She was by no means an old cat—no, there were still many good years left! And, yes, she had been dealt a hard hand from time to time, just like everyone else. She would simply move on, like she had done countless times before. Sure, Deuteronomy's death had left a hole in her soul, but it also brought a new beginning. Munkustrap—another cat that she had practically raised—was now the Jellicle Leader; a new day had begun. The Jellicles were still moving triumphantly forward, still withstanding the test of time. Now was not the time for sad thoughts or self-pity. No. Now was the time for action. Change was in the air.

~*~

A loud crash echoed through the junkyard, followed by wails of terror and the ripping, blood-chilling sound of two cats fighting.

Alonzo and Munkustrap heard the ruckus from across the yard, exchanging quick glances before bolting simultaneously towards the noise.

Jellyorum leapt from her perch, racing towards the sound. She knew that cry anywhere—Etcetera!

Teaser froze, watching blankly as everyone rushed towards the fray. She didn't know whether to follow or run the opposite direction. She knew who was causing such a fuss—her old employer, Macavity.

Asparagus jumped straight up, shaken from slumber rather violently by the screams that now seemed to fill the entire yard. Without so much as a blink of the eye, he darted off in the direction of the fray. Like Jellyorum, he could hear his little sister's cries of terror, and nothing in Heaviside would keep him from rescuing her.

Tugger sat up, his head ringing from the shrill shrieks. This did not help the loud pulsing that already accompanied his hangover. _Aw, Bast_, he thought to himself as he groggily rose to his feet and trudged towards the noise that now assaulted his senses like a baseball bat.

~*~

Much to everyone's surprise it was not two cats, but a cat and a rat—Tumblebrutus and one of Macavity's henchrats, to be exact. Etcetera and Electra stood to the side, clutching each other and screaming their heads off in fear and alarm as Tumble fought the offending rat, who was almost as large as he was—and twice as vicious.

Asparagus immediately jumped in, landing a solid blow to the rat's dark face and growling with such ferocity that even Munku was scared. Jellyorum quickly gathered the two kits, pulling them close to her like a mother hen. Alonzo deftly extracted Tumblebrutus from the situation, setting the younger tom aside before rushing in to help Asparagus. Soon the two toms had the rat pinned down, although this did not stop him from struggling.

"What are you doing here, vermin?" Alonzo spat. The rat attempted to break away, but Asparagus quickly pushed him back, knocking his head against the ground, "Answer him!"

"Macavity sent me," the rat replied through clenched teeth.

"What for?" Alonzo asked.

"To steal the kitten."

"Which kitten?"

"The little one—the one who looks like Demeter."

There was a sickening pause as everyone stopped to look slowly at Etcetera, who despite her odd coat, still bore a resemblance to her older sister.

"Why?" Alonzo looked down at the rat, although he was quite certain of the answer.

The rat gave an ugly chuckle, "Ain't polite to say in mixed company. But if you really wanna know, Macavity thinks she's quite a—"

"Enough!" Asparagus gave a cry of rage, wrapping his paws around the rat's throat and shaking him violently. Alonzo held up a paw to stop his friend, "Not here, Asparagus. Not now."

Alonzo motioned his eyes in the direction of the terror-stricken onlookers that circled around them. Realizing that Alonzo had a point, Asparagus released the rat, who gasped for air. The brown tom turned to Munkustrap, "What do we do with him?"

"Send him back to his master," Munkustrap replied tonelessly. "And let him face Macavity's wrath."

This was obviously not the outcome the rat was expecting; it certainly was not the one he had hoped for. Alonzo grabbed the henchrat roughly, forcibly ejecting the vermin from the yard, "Tell Macavity that Munkustrap's in charge now, filth. His days are numbered."

The rat quickly disappeared. Jellyorum still clutched the two little ones, "Oh, that was awful!"

"He tried to take Cetty," Electra was visibly shaken. "That's why I started screaming"

"Which was the right thing to do," Alonzo assured her. He turned to Tumblebrutus, "And that was good of you, too, Tumble, holding him off like that."

Tumble merely nodded; his face still wore a dazed look of incomprehension. He had never been in a fight before—especially not one that was life-and-death, like just now. It had been the scariest two minutes of his life.

"Cetty?" Jellyorum cupped her daughter's face in her paws. "Are you OK?"

"I-I-I'm fine," Etcetera replied weakly. Asparagus hugged his sister, "C'mon, let's get out of here."

They headed back towards the abandoned washer and dryer set that served as their home, Jellyorum and Electra following close behind.

Teaser watched from her original position—she had remained rooted to the spot, almost transfixed as the drama unfolded. She cleared her throat nervously, "Ev'ryone alroight?"

"We're all OK, Teaser," Asparagus assured her. "Macavity sent one of his goons, but we took care of it."

Teaser let out a sigh of relief, a smile appeared on her kittenish features. She quietly slipped away, allowing the family the chance to regroup and recuperate.

Etcetera jumped into the dryer, turning her worried eyes to Jellyorum, "Mom, what would've happened to me if the rat had taken me away? What if Tumble hadn't been there?"

"Let's not think about that," Jellyorum said gently as she climbed in next to her daughter. Electra jumped up to join them. "It's over now; nothing bad happened."

"But something bad could have happened," Cetty reiterated.

"Yes," Jellyorum admitted quietly. "Something could have."

She cast a worried glance at Asparagus, who stood outside the dryer. He returned her look of relief mixed with fear. They had a close call. Perhaps next time, they wouldn't be so lucky.

~*~

Munkustrap appeared, stepping forward almost hesitantly, "How's she doing, Asparagus?"

"She's fine," Asparagus replied, although he wasn't sure how true that statement would prove to be. "Resting right now."

Asparagus now sat on top of the dryer, keeping watch over the three cats as they slept. Munku nodded, "Yes, well, this should never have happened, and it won't happen again. I'm going to make sure of it. We're going to tighten things up around here, starting with security."

Asparagus nodded. "Good."

Munkustrap turned to go. The sound of Asparagus' voice stopped him, "Munku?"

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm glad…I'm glad you're our leader. I mean, I always knew you would be, someday. But still, I'm glad. We need someone like you around here."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**_*Author's Note: I know it's dragging a bit, guys, but please hang it there! It's about to heat up in the next few chapters...Scout's Honor.*_**

The months passed with little change. Peace still filled the junkyard. The kits grew into that awkward phase between kitten and adulthood. The queens still gossiped and the toms still followed their every move.

However, some things did change. Since his attempt to kidnap Etcetera, Macavity had become bolder. His attacks on Jellicles and Jellicle Territory had increased; there was wave of fear any time a loud noise echoed through the yard. None were as frightened by this as Demeter, who was practically petrified of the gingertom. Perhaps it was because of his mate's uneasiness that Munku began to implement new laws to protect the Jellicles.

Soon there was a new curfew for everyone—adults and kits alike. Anyone caught breaking the curfew faced serious punishment. The night watch force grew from three toms to a bevy of twenty cats. Everywhere you looked, you could see one of Munkustrap's watch toms, even during the day.

"I feel caged in," Bombalurina complained one day. By nature she was a much freer spirit than most; the idea of being under the constant watch of guards unnerved her.

"It's for your safety," Demeter replied casually, licking her gold paw with little interest.

"I don't think Macavity would dare to attack in the light of day," Cassandra noted wryly, joining Dem in her ritual bathing. "Perhaps the twenty-four hour sentries are a bit much."

"Better safe than sorry," Demeter shrugged, parroting the words of her mate. Originally, she, too, had been put-off by the constant presence of Munku's guard, but once he explained it to her, Demeter found that it made perfect sense. She felt much safer, knowing that she and Jemima were under the watchful eye of at least three of the yard's finest at any given moment.

It showed, too—Dem had become much less jittery. On the other hand, the watch had driven Bombalurina into a constant state of nervousness, causing Cassandra to point out that the two queens seemed to have switched personalities. Dem had laughed; Bombie had made a face. Either way, Cass was right.

"Jemima is growing like a weed, isn't she?" Cassandra watched the kitten as she pounced Victoria's pristine white tail, at which Victoria gave a cry of surprise.

"Yes," Dem smiled affectionately across the yard at her daughter. After a thoughtful pause, she added, "We're thinking about having another one."

"Really?" Cassandra turned to the black and gold queen. Dem nodded, "Jem's old enough now. Besides, I'm not getting any younger! If we want more kits, we need to have them while we've still got the energy to chase after them."

Cassandra laughed at this. Dem thought of her own mother, Jellyorum, bringing Cetty into the world. Cetty had been a complete accident—a happy one, but an accident all the same. She remembered how hard it was for Jellyorum to keep up with Cetty's harebrained antics. She didn't want to be like that.

"Some days I want a kit so badly..." Cassandra trailed off, watching the little ones tussle and play. She didn't finish her thought; she merely gave a small sigh as she smiled at the kits' antics.

There was a contented pause. Then, Dem added, "You know, Cassandra, there are plenty of nice toms around here, ready to settle down."

"Now is not a good time for me," Cassandra admitted, although even she didn't know what she meant by that.

"Dear, it's never a good time," Demeter gave a wry chuckle.

"Speak for yourself," Bombie retorted in a low tone, making eyes at Admetus across the yard, an amused smile on her face. "It's always the perfect time for a tom."

"I'm talking about an actual relationship," Dem looked over at her friend severely. "You know, one that lasts more than a few hours?"

"Ugh, Bast," Bombie sat up with an air of disgust. "I haven't the time nor the desire for such a thing."

Cassandra just laughed at her friend. It was a running joke between the two of them that Bombie didn't just have wandering eyes—she also had wandering hips to match them. Everyone knew that Bombie would never settle down. Cassandra was much like Bombie in that respect—she simply hated the thought of giving up her freedom to spend the rest of her life with one tom. Surely there was more to life than that?

Not according to Dem, who was now gently chiding Bombie, "Yes you do. Everyone wants to settle down and have kits, whether they know it or not."

"So you're saying that deep, deep down, I really wanna get hitched and pop out a coupla babies," Bombie surmised with a wry grin. "I just don't realize it yet."

"Absolutely," Dem gave a curt nod, fighting back a grin. She knew that statement was driving her friend wild—Bombie hated being told what she did and didn't want. Still, Demeter could not resist the sisterly urge to goad the red queen, "You just don't know what you want yet."

"Oh, I know exactly what I want," Bombie licked her lips and arched an eyebrow suggestively at Admetus, who gave her his full attention. The red queen hopped down lightly from the car. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm about to go get it."

Demeter merely rolled her eyes with a laugh. She knew it was all an act. Sometimes she forgot that Bombie had once had all this—a loving mate and kittens—with Macavity, before tragedy had struck. Of course that was years ago, but whenever Bombie spoke of it (which wasn't very often) she wore the softest of smiles. Bombie was happy with the life she had now, but Demeter couldn't help but think that if given a second chance, the red queen would trade it all for the life she once had as a mother and a mate.

In actuality, Dem was quite wrong—Bombie loved her life and wouldn't have traded anything for it, but as we often do when we think we are right, Dem assumed that everyone wanted the same contentment that she felt.

"Well, I'm off," Cassandra's deep voice interrupted Dem's thoughts. "My people are coming in on the train this afternoon; I have to be home to greet them or else they will be distraught. You know how humans are."

Demeter nodded in agreement, not even bothering to watch her friend leave. She was too busy watching Munkustrap, who spoke with Alonzo across the yard. As if he could sense her eyes on him, Munku turned to wave at his mate.

Her face lit up; she returned the gesture. Munku smiled and turned back to Alonzo, "Now, go tell the others."

"But…shouldn't we run this by the Elders first?" Alonzo looked up at his brother quizzically. Munku shook his head, "We don't need their approval for this. Besides, even if we did, they would support it. We must do everything we can to protect these cats; this is a necessary arrangement."

Alonzo gave a quick nod and dashed off. Munku was only older than him by a few minutes, but Alonzo felt like his brother had the wisdom of a thousand years. Munku had always been the strong one, the one who knew exactly what to do in any given situation. And now that Macavity-driven crime was on the rise, Munku had taken charge of his position as Jellicle Leader, ensuring that every precaution was taken to protect the Tribe.

Still, this newest edict…

_Don't question his authority_, the voice in Alonzo's head interrupted. _He is Jellicle Leader; his word is law. That is the oath you took when you became Protector—the oath you took to protect the others and obey the Leader at all costs._

Alonzo was busy chiding himself for his disloyal thoughts; he wasn't watching where he was going. He bumped right into Rum Tum Tugger.

"What's happenin', little bro?" Tugger tousled the fur on Alonzo's head—a gesture that often angered the black and white tom.

"Nothing much," Alonzo replied, trying to smooth down his hair.

"So, what's the word from the big boss?" Tugger asked nonchalantly. He tried not to be bitter about not becoming Protector, but sometimes it showed.

"Well, um, we have a new curfew law," Alonzo admitted. Tugger gave a groan, "Another one? Man, the 'Strapster is really cramping my style."

"The time hasn't changed," Alonzo told him. "It's just…now cats have to check in and out whenever they come and go from the junkyard."

"What? Are you serious?"

Alonzo nodded. "It's just so we know who's here and who's not. Ya know, just another precaution."

"I'm sick of precautions," Tugger grumbled. "This place is becoming more and more like a prison!"

"Hey!" Alonzo gave a defensive cry. "Munku is just trying to keep us safe."

"Or keep us locked up," Tugger muttered. He turned and left without another word. Alonzo watched his brother go, a look of disbelief on his bi-colored features. How could Tugger say such a thing?

Alonzo shook his head and continued down the yard. He saw Tantomile, who smiled cordially at him. That cat always gave him the creeps.

"How are you today, Alonzo?" The dark queen asked, almost woodenly. She did not have conversational skills.

"Fine," Alonzo replied slowly, slightly taken aback by her actions—usually she didn't speak to others.

"Is everything OK?" She asked, her dark eyes narrowing in concern. Alonzo did not answer right away. The queen rolled her eyes, "I'm not going to read your mind to find out, Alonzo."

"Oh," Alonzo gave a visible sigh of relief. An amused smile played on Tanto's lips, "So…are you OK?"

"I'm fine," he replied, giving a small smile of appreciation. "Just a little busy today, Tantomile, but thanks for asking."

She gave a small nod and turned her attention to someone else. Alonzo quickly left the area. That was certainly a strange encounter—was Tanto trying to come out of her shell? He honestly could not remember the last time he had actually spoken to the strange queen—she and her brother Coricopat usually kept to themselves, having little to do with any of the other cats. Or perhaps it was the other way around—the other cats had little to do with them. Alonzo wasn't sure.

~*~

Tantomile was, in fact, trying to improve her social skills. She considered her conversation with Alonzo a slight victory—he had at least stopped to return the greeting, despite his obvious befuzzlement at her change in behavior.

The black and white queen had decided that she must make an attempt to be friendlier towards the other Jellicles. She made it a habit never to read their minds, but now she felt that it was imperative to do so. Hopefully, by reading their thoughts, Tanto could learn how to act around the others, and therefore be accepted.

Tanto spotted the Rum Tum Tugger, who was chatting lazily with Bombalurina, a coy grin across his handsome features. Perhaps she should…_oh, Bast, no!_ She shuddered involuntarily as she read the tom's thoughts.

_Is that even possible?_ She wondered. She zeroed in on Bombie, only to find thoughts of a similar nature—slightly disturbing and definitely x-rated.

_Perhaps I had better stick to the younger ones_, she mused, trying to keep her grin in check. She had forgotten how fun it was to slip into someone's mind unawares. She turned her attention to Jellyorum, who was watching the kits with a distracted air. She could hear the older queen's inner voice: _Gotta finish re-arranging the den this afternoon. Where's Etcetera? Oh, I see her. My, Victoria is going to be positively filthy after rolling through that mud! Ah, well. Kits. Hope Jenny doesn't get too upset over it. I wonder how Dem's doing. Did Admetus ever finish that errand I sent him on? Where's Etcetera? Oh, in the tree again. When is Jenny going to be here? She's late; I hate watching the kits on my own._

With a soft smile, Tanto turned away from Jellyorum, focusing her yellow eyes on Misto, who sat morosely by himself. His thoughts did not have a voice; instead, it was an endless reel of images—Victoria, dancing across his memory, smiling at him, laughing with him, her pretty face overcome with joy. Tantomile felt a pang of pity for the young tom. You didn't have to be psychic to see that Victoria did not return his affections.

In fact, at that very moment, Victoria happened to be sitting beneath the old oak tree, cooing softly with Plato, her young amour. Tanto just shook her head sadly. Situations like these were always sad. Perhaps if Misto could just find someone else—No, that wouldn't do, Tanto decided quickly. He would never be able to look past Victoria to see anyone else. And Tantomile was never one to meddle in others' affairs. That was more of her mother's place. Jennyanydots lived to direct other cats' lives.

_Didja hear?_ Coricopat's inner voice interrupted her thoughts. _There's another meeting tonight._

_Another one?_ Tanto frowned. _Isn't this the fourth one this month?_

_Apparently it's urgent_, Corico's tone implied that he did not share that belief. Tanto looked around. Her brother was nowhere in sight. _Where are you, anyways?_

_Across the yard with Alonzo_, came the reply.

_Oh._

_Something wrong?_

_No._

_Liar._

_Seriously, it's fine._

_Jealous?_

_Of what?_

_I don't know_, Cori admitted. _I just couldn't think of anything else_.

Tanto gave a wry grin. _You never cease to amaze me with your blazing intellect._

_Hey, just cuz I read minds doesn't mean I read minds._

_That made no sense whatsoever._

_It did to me._

_Well, then, I suppose that's all that matters. _Tantomile fought the urge to laugh. It would look very stupid, for her to be laughing all by herself, when apparently nothing funny was happening. Everyone would think she'd gone daffy.

_Hey, Mil?_

_Yeah._

_Alonzo's saying some pretty interesting stuff. Would you mind listening in and giving me your thoughts on the matter?_

_Sure. Open it up._

Mentally, Coricopat took in Alonzo's words while Tanto read her brother's mind. She could hear Alonzo's voice echoing eerily inside her brother's thoughts—it was an odd form of communication that they didn't use very often.

Alonzo was talking about some new curfew law. Tanto tried to listen as best she could, but in all honesty, it bored her to tears. Once Alonzo had stopped speaking and apparently left the premises, Cori's voice returned, _Watcha think about that?_

_Fascinating._

_Mil—_

_What do you want me to say, Cori? That I like it? That I am just over the moon about the idea that I have to check in and out, like some idiotic Pollicle on a leash? _

_I'm not exactly thrilled about it either, _Corico admitted. Tanto rolled her eyes, silently wishing her brother could see it. Still, her tone belied her feelings, _There's nothing we can do about it, Cori. We'll just accept it, like everybody else. Besides, it is for our own good._

_Yeah. I guess._

_You do realize that your opinion had little bearing on this decision, right?_

_Yes, Tantomile, thank you for reminding me how helpless and insignificant I am._

_I'm just saying—_

_Point taken, _Cori cut her off. He had become irritated with his sister's hyper-rational behavior. Sensing her brother's displeasure, Tantomile sought to make amends by changing the subject, _Hey, guess what? Misto's in love with Victoria._

_In love?_

_Madly, deeply, obsessively in love._

_Does Victoria even know he exists? _Coricopat's tone held a slight hint of doubt. He found the white queen to be self-centered and way too frivolous for his tastes; he couldn't understand what Mistoffelees saw in her. Still, Misto was his friend—one of the only cats who had simply accepted him and his sister, rather than labeling them as freaks and avoiding them at all costs. So, Cori took a deep breath and asked the inevitable, _Are we gonna help him?_

_I don't think so, _Tanto replied thoughtfully. _I don't think he would appreciate it—or that it would turn out well._

_Good call, _Cori took an inward sigh of relief. He hated getting mixed up in love affairs—it never ended well.

_Besides_, Tanto added amusedly. _You and I aren't exactly qualified to play Cupid._

Cori just laughed at his sister's remark, shaking his head as he made his way through the yard. Soon he found his sister, and jumping up beside her, he said, "Ah, we don't need all that, Mil. We've got each other."

"Yes," Tanto smiled, although there was something behind her smile that made Corico feel uneasy. "Yes, we do."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**_*Author's Note: In a review, health-critic raised a very interesting question: How can the Jellicles allow Munku to gain so much power without a fight? That is the same question people have asked about every dictator in history. I wish I could take the time to give you an in-depth psych profile of what makes such people, and what allows them to rise to such positions of absolute power, but sadly, there isn't time for that. But what I can do (and will strive to do over the course of this story) is show you how ordinary people allow these leaders to take control without so much as a fight.*_**

"Munku, we need to talk," Tugger strode forward purposefully. His face held an uncharacteristic expression of concern.

"What is it, Tugger?" Munkustrap sat up.

"It's about this new curfew law."

"Ah," Munku gave a small smile. "I see."

"Do you?" Tugger's words sounded more like a challenge than an actual question.

Sensing his brother's hostility, Munkustrap took a deep breath and chose his words carefully, "You think I'm hemming you in, taking away your freedom. But really, I'm not. I'm just making sure—"

"That you know where we are at all times," Tugger finished for him. Munku nodded.

"A mere safety precaution." The silver tom gave another reassuring smile.

"Sounds like you're trying to play Everlasting Cat," the younger brother crossed his arms. "Knowing who's where and doing what—a lot of information for one cat to need."

"What exactly is your point, Tugger?" Munkustrap gave a sigh. His brother was becoming very tiresome.

"My point is that this new curfew sucks."

"Sucks?" Munku chuckled. "Ok, I'll be sure to bring your complaint before the Elders at the next meeting."

"Look, I may not have your gift for gab," Tugger said hotly. "But I do have the brains to realize what is going on."

"And what is that, exactly?"

"I know you better than anyone else in this Tribe," Tugger reminded him. "Since the day you were born, you've been preparing for the day that you would become Jellicle Leader. Now it's here, and you don't feel that it's enough. You've always been like that, Munku—never satisfied, always gotta have more, gotta be more, gotta do more. And, who knows? Maybe you are just doing all of this to protect us—"

"That is my job," Munku reminded him.

"—but either way, you're crossing a line," Tugger's eyes narrowed. "You can't turn us into irresponsible kittens again. We're adults; we can protect ourselves—"

"And what about Etcetera?" Munku asked defensively. "Could she have protected herself? And Tumble—he's just a kit, Tugger! Could he have honestly fought off that henchrat? What would have happened if Asparagus hadn't been there?"

"But he was there," Tugger reminded him. "And we're all OK."

Munkustrap gave a sardonic laugh, "You just don't get it, do you? My job is to plan for every 'what if', and to make sure that none of those things happen. There are almost sixty cats in this Tribe, and I have sworn to do everything within my power to protect them. So, yes, sometimes sacrifices have to be made in order to ensure that everyone is safe."

Munku waited a moment before adding, "Of course, you wouldn't know what sacrifice is, seeing that you have never thought of anyone or anything other than yourself."

"That's not true," Tugger growled.

"Oh, really?" Munku cocked his head to the side. "Then recall one time that you gave up something to help someone else. Just one instance where you sacrificed your pleasure for the greater good."

The Rum Tum Tugger did not reply.

"Look," Munkustrap sighed. "I'm not trying to make you feel bad. It's just…we're two very different cats. We serve two very different purposes. There's nothing wrong with that. But you can't just barge in here and complain about things you don't understand."

"And you can't use our differences as a way to justify your actions," Tugger retorted.

"Tugger," Munkustrap looked at his brother. "Let's be honest about this. Are you upset with this new law because it may bring harm to one of the Jellicles, or because it cramps your partying style?"

Tugger bowed his head in shame. He knew he could not argue with that.

"Why don't we both just do what we do best, Ok?" Munku wrapped a friendly arm around his little brother as he led him towards the yard. "I'll worry about protecting the Tribe and saving lives, and you go fix your hair and swivel your hips at a few of the tom-crazy kittens."

Having delivered the final barb, Munku gently pushed Tugger out into the yard once more and returned to his work. Tugger stood there for a moment, feeling like he'd been slapped in the face. Was that all he really was good for? To enthrall the little ones, to give the older ones something to talk about? Just what had he done with his life that merited the ability to tell Munkustrap how to run the Tribe? The answer was nothing.

For the first time in his colorful life, the Rum Tum Tugger realized that he had not contributed to the Tribe in any way, shape, or form. Perhaps Munku was right. Perhaps he was nothing more than a dress up doll, a mindless, compassionless fool who thought of nothing but himself.

Still, he decided, that did not mean that his opinion wasn't valuable. It also did not give Munkustrap the right to treat him like a worthless piece of fur. Tugger wasn't sure how he was going to do it, but he was going to prove his brother wrong. He would prove that the Rum Tum Tugger was so much more than just the narcissistic feline that everyone believed him to be.

_I'll start tomorrow_, he said to himself. _Tonight, I'm going to the club_.

~*~

Bombalurina took a deep breath before entering the building, which was pulsing with lights and music. As she stepped into the room, cats began to take notice. They always did. She was pretty amazing looking, she told herself, how could they not stop and stare? She didn't blame them, really.

Unlike at the Jellicle gatherings, she didn't have to weave her way through the crowd. They simply parted for her, her reputation rippling through the crowd. She could hear them whispering her name, _The Red Queen, The Red Queen_.

Yes. In this place, she was the master. Even Munkustrap couldn't touch her—this was outside Jellicle Territory, outside the jurisdiction of stupid curfew laws and checkpoints. This was her haven.

She made her way to the card table in the back—her favorite haunt, the very spot where she had earned her title as the Queen of Cards. Silently she prayed that Macavity wouldn't be there. It had been over a year since she had seen him—in fact, she hadn't seen him since the night her mother went to Heaviside. And Bomba hoped to keep it that way.

Luck was with her tonight. Macavity was nowhere in sight. Bombalurina slid gracefully into a chair, an alluring smile on her flawless features, "Good evening, boys. What are we playing tonight?"

"Five Card Claw," announced the dealer gruffly, although one look at the red hot queen instantly softened his harsh expression.

"I'm in," she purred, flashing her dark eyes at the other players. Again, luck had shone on her—the other players were all males. And if there was one thing Bombalurina could play better than cards, it was the opposite sex.

She glanced at her cards with a self-satisfied smile. Ah, yes. This was going to be a good night.

~*~

Demeter sat in the windowsill, a worried expression on her pretty features. Her light green eyes searched the darkness that stretched down the abandoned street, straining to see if she could make out Bombie's form trotting down the street. No sign of her housemate and it was almost curfew.

The black and gold queen squinted harder, as if she could conjure up her friend simply by wishing. Sadly, this did not work. A quick glance across the street told Demeter that Misto was in his house, sleeping next to the staircase.

"Hello?" Alonzo's bi-colored face appeared through the cat door.

Demeter turned around quickly, letting out a breathless laugh of surprise, "Oh, Alonzo. You scared me."

"Just checking in," Alonzo gave a reassuring smile. He frowned slightly, "Where's Bomba?"

"Upstairs," Demeter said quickly, surprising herself with the lie.

"Uh-huh," Alonzo didn't seem convinced.

"She's sleeping," Demeter knew the tom was not buying her story.

"Really?"

"Really."

Alonzo gave a sigh, "She's still out playing cards, isn't she?"

"Yes," Demeter admitted in a small voice.

Alonzo just shook his head, "Look, Dem, I'll let her off this time, because I know how she loses track of time when she gets involved in a card game. But I can't do this every time."

"Understood," Dem gave a curt nod.

"Tell her that."

"I will."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Rumpleteaser curled up nervously next to Mungojerrie, her large eyes darting about the room. She hated the dark. She mentally chided herself for such a silly fear—how ridiculous, to be a cat and be afraid of the dark! Wasn't that supposed to be a cat's favorite time of night?

_Not this cat_, she shook her head. Something inside of her always seemed to claw at her throat when darkness approached. Maybe it was the overwhelming blackness that trigged a choking sensation—night seemed to fall upon her like a thick blanket, blotting out the light and filling her head with scary thoughts.

She also didn't like night because it meant sleep. Most cats would find comfort in their dreams; in fact, many of them spent a large part of their time napping. But for Teaser, drifting to sleep was like journeying into a living hell. Too many horrors would replay in her mind, sending her into a cold sweat, kicking and murmuring and inevitably waking up Mungo.

Her friend would nudge her awake, mumble a few oaths followed by a plea to shut up. Teaser would apologize and roll over, dreading the moment that she would fall asleep again.

She didn't know why she had so many nightmares. In reality, her life had not been any more traumatic or less normal than anyone else's. Sure, she had been born on the wrong side of the tracks, but a hard-knock life was hardly enough to induce the screaming terrors that awaited her in her sleep.

She blamed her former boss, Macavity, for the horrid dreams. While working for the Hidden Paw, Rumpleteaser had witnessed some pretty gruesome things. Macavity blamed his depravity on Bombalurina, who had disappeared long before Teaser became an employee.

Teaser shuddered to think what Macavity might have done to her, if he had known that Bombalurina was her older sister. No one knew, except for Bombalurina, of course. But Bombie hadn't learned Teaser's secret until many years later, on the night their mother, Grizabella, went to Heaviside Layer. It was Teaser who had gotten Grizabella back into the yard, so that she could make her final plea for acceptance.

It had hurt, watching the others shun her mother—the only cat who had ever cared for Rumpleteaser. And how Bombalurina had treated her—her own mother! Teaser had been filled with fury. In Bomba's defense, she didn't know that Grizabella was her mother. No, Teaser had to tell her that, too, later on.

The striped queen's thoughts drifted to her older sister. By the time Teaser was born, Bombalurina was long gone—Grizabella had left the red kitten at the yard before her eyes had even opened. Of course, Grizabella still eagerly followed Bombalurina's progress, with the help of her sister, Jellyorum. Teaser remembered with a slight twinge of jealousy how Grizabella just talked and talked about Bomba, as if she were the crown jewel of London. Teaser wished she had the chance to make her mother proud, to make Grizabella sing her praises, like she had Bombalurina's, but sadly, that day had never come. For that, Teaser had borne a grudge against the red queen—against a cat she had never met.

When the finally did meet, Bombalurina was so snotty that Teaser instantly renewed her dislike for her older sister. Rumpleteaser didn't like the way she walked, the way she talked, and especially the way she acted around Mungojerrie.

Even after Bombie learned the truth about Teaser and Grizabella, the two queens kept their distance. They didn't run in the same circles; they didn't like the same things; they didn't share the same friends. They were practically strangers.

And, Teaser admitted with just the slightest hint of regret, they would remain strangers, even though a blood tie bonded them together. She would never have the older sister that she had once wished so desperately for. But that was alright, because Teaser had Mungojerrie now. She didn't need anyone else.

Mungojerrie moved in his sleep, muttering something under his breath. Teaser shifted uneasily, wrapping her tail around him once more. Mungo. At times he could be wonderfully sweet, compassionate and completely devoted to her; at others he could be a cad of the worst kind. Again, Teaser blamed Macavity. But something deep inside of Rumpleteaser told her that Mungojerrie's occasional insensitivity wasn't entirely Macavity's fault.

Still, she loved the irascible tom. They were perfect for each other, really. He was the only cat who seemed to tolerate her oddball ways; she understood his past like no one else would. She had given up everything for him. Teaser even feigned a cockney accent, just to make him feel more comfortable. Wasn't that love?

~*~

"Hey there."

Bombie felt the heat of a heavy breath on the back of her neck. She recognized the voice instantly, even though it was slurred by alcohol, "What do you want, Tugger?"

"A dance."

The red queen sat her cards down and turned to face the drunken tom, who despite being completely intoxicated, was still able to keep his charming smile. She returned with an alluring smile of her own, "Tugsy-darling, I'm in the middle of something. Maybe later?"

"I'm not gonna wait around forever," Tugger leaned forward, almost losing his footing.

"So I see," Bombie remarked dryly, cringing at the amount of liquor on his breath. She watched him stumble around for a few moments before turning back to the card table decisively. She forced a smile, "I'm calling it a night, gents."

"But we're just getting started," one of the toms protested.

"Perhaps another time," the red queen rose from her seat, gently taking Tugger by the arm. "I have to make sure this one gets home safely."

"I don't need your help," Tugger announced. "I can walk home just fine by myself."

"I'm sure you could," Bombalurina humored him as she led him to a deserted corner of the room, where no one could overhear them. "But it's already past curfew, and we need to be going anyways."

"Ah, to hell with curfew," Tugger jerked away from her grasp. "And to hell with Munkustrap."

"Tugger, you're drunk," Bombie warned.

"I know what I am," Tugger leaned forward unsteadily. His eyes held a mixture of hurt and sadness. "I am a failure, a drunk, a flop. But you know what else? I am the only one smart enough to see what's going on."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Bombalurina's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Wake up, Boms," Tugger replied. "Munku's gone mad. The old Munku—the good, kind Munku—he doesn't exist anymore. Pretty soon, he'll have us all caged up like mindless, soulless rats. And all because we didn't wake up in time to realize what was happening."

"I think you're over-reacting," Bombie said carelessly as she turned to go.

"Wake up!" Tugger grabbed her roughly, slamming her back against the wall.

"Stop it!" The queen pushed him away. She smoothed the fur on her chest, glaring angrily at the maine coon, "What is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with _you_?!" Tugger retorted, taking her by the shoulders. He pressed her against the brick wall, as if he could force her to see his point of view. "Why can't you see it? He's changed, Bomba. When are the rest of you gonna realize that?!"

There was a moment of ugly silence. Bombalurina stared stupidly at Tugger, as if she were made of wax. Tugger suddenly regretted his harsh actions.

Finally, she blinked, "Tugger…"

"What?" He growled, angry at himself for acting so horribly, but still unable to apologize. The red queen dropped her gaze to the floor in an uncharacteristic display of timidity.

"I think you should go home," she said quietly, not daring to look him in the eye. She had never seen this side of Tugger before; it scared her.

"You're right," Tugger shook his head with a sigh, dropping his paws by his side. He didn't look at her, "I'm sorry."

"Me, too," she whispered, brushing past him and making her way towards the exit.

~*~

Tantomile sat in the windowsill of her human's third-story apartment, watching the city ebb and flow beneath her. Cori was snoring lightly in the basket, completely unaware of the events unfolding three floors down.

Tanto loved the city at night. She loved the way the lights shone in a thousand different colors, the way the stars glimmered like diamonds on black velvet. She loved the quiet dignity of the buildings as their silhouettes rose majestically across the skyline. She loved the distant sound of the saxophone from the jazz club down the street, the warm mellow voice of the cello being played next door.

The black and white queen never really called any place home; but at night, she got the very distinct feeling that this was her city, her home. This was her haven—she lost herself in the hustle and bustle of the world, the sights and sounds and smells.

In the street below, Tantomile saw a cat step into the lamplight. It was Asparagus, making his midnight rounds and making sure that all the Jellicles were in by curfew. Tanto waved timidly from her perch, signaling that she and Cori were both accounted for. Asparagus nodded and continued down the street, back towards the yard.

Briefly, Tantomile wondered where Asparagus went whenever he left the yard. She often wondered what the other Jellicles were like outside those fences, where and how they lived, who they were. She wondered if they acted differently in their other lives. Did they have friends outside of the Tribe? Did they leave double lives? Were they really the cats they claimed to be?

"Go to sleep, Mil," Corico mumbled. Somehow he had sensed that she was still awake.

"In a minute," she said over her shoulder.

"Something the matter?" Cori asked, almost mechanically. He was slowly waking up.

"No, I'm just watching the city," Tanto answered, smiling softly at the street below.

"Those bright lights will getcha every time," her brother shook his head with a wry grin. He jumped into the sill beside her. "Asparagus already been by?"

Tantomile nodded, "It made me wonder…what do the others do when they get home?"

"Go to sleep, probably," Corico mused dryly.

"That was a rhetorical question," Tanto said.

"Never was any good at those," Cori admitted with a straight face.

"So I see," Tanto tried to mirror her brother's deadpan expression. Then, looking back out into the night, she returned to her train of thought, "I mean, do you ever think about that? What the others are like outside of the yard?"

"Not really. But then again, I know how Tugger and Lonz are outside of the yard." Corico stifled a yawn. "I'm sure they're not that different. Why should they be?"

"Well, what about their lives?" Tanto was thoroughly interested. "Do they have friends, do they know cats who aren't Jellicles? I mean, what do they do?"

"They…go out to clubs and stuff," the black and white tom shrugged. "Tugger knows alotta chicks from outside the Tribe. I dunno about Alonzo…I mean, he lives at the yard, so the only time he leaves is when he goes out with Tugger."

"Oh, I forgot he was a stray," Tanto admitted. Suddenly, she sat up, "Listen to that."

The deep notes of the cello resonated from the next apartment. The queen closed her eyes with a smile, "I love this song."

Her twin nodded, closing his eyes, too. They sat on the windowsill in silence, listening as the music traveled through the night like silk, enveloping their senses and taking them to a world that only existed in the imagination.

Tantomile felt a smile slide across her mouth. In that moment, she didn't really care what the others did or how they lived. If she spent every night for the rest of her life just like this one—seated beside her brother, the only one who truly understood her, listening to the harmonious timbre of the cello next door, looking out on the city she loved—then Tantomile would be happy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**_*Author's Note: I have never had any vocal (or musical, for that matter) training, so I have no idea if Cetty's five-octave screech is even possible, but I would like to imagine that the kit had a good set of lungs and an overwhelming love for Tugger, so...it's possible. And if it isn't, then just pretend it is. Work with me!*_**

"Bombalurina!" Tugger followed the red queen into the street. She stopped and turned towards him hesitantly, fear and uncertainty filling her face.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," he looked her in the eye this time. "I just…there's no excuse for that really."

"It's Ok, Tugger," Bomba said quietly. She turned to go, "Look, I'm just gonna go home."

"Let me walk you home," he offered, desperate to make up for his previous actions.

"I would prefer to be alone," Bombie gave a weak smile.

"Well, then will you walk me home?" Tugger asked hopefully. Bombalurina gave a chuckle—a sure sign that she had forgiven him. Knowing that he was half-way into her good graces, Tugger attempted to make a pleading face.

"You just don't quit, do you?" Now she was truly laughing. "Even when you're wasted."

"Just part of my natural charm," Tugger grinned. Now that he knew all was right between him and the red queen again, he allowed himself to slip back into their usual banter. "So, is it working, or am I going to have to play the role of drunken damsel in distress?"

Bombalurina gave him a playful shove, "You seem to have sobered up just fine."

"Seriously," Tugger lost his smile. "Let me walk you home."

"OK," Bomba agreed with a soft smile. The two walked along in silence. Finally, Tugger spoke.

"I really am sorry about earlier."

"I know."

"Will you forgive me?"

"Of course I will," Bomba replied as she looked up at the star-studded sky. A wicked grin crept onto her face, "But first, I'm gonna hold it over you for awhile, using it as a bargaining chip or as a cheap stab whenever we argue. Then, after many, many moons, I will forgive you."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Tugger chuckled.

There was a moment of contented silence. Finally, Tugger spoke again, "Someone said something to me today. Something that really made me think about my life, and where it's going."

"Ok," Bomba didn't know what else to say.

"I think it's time for me to make a change," Tugger looked up at the night sky.

"You're quite philosophical when you're drunk," Bomba commented.

"I mean it." Tugger said seriously. "From this night on, things are gonna be different."

"I believe you," Bombalurina said simply.

Tugger smiled at her, "Thanks. I'm glad to here it."

Bomba forced another smile, but her eyes could not hide the uncertainty she felt inside. Oh, she believed that he meant it…she just wasn't sure that Tugger would be able to live up to his promise. He had a habit of doing that—deciding to do grand things and then finding himself unable to fulfill those resolutions. It wasn't that he didn't want to, or that he intentionally lied about doing them, it was just…part of who he was.

The red queen studied his face intently, slightly wondering what was going on in that handsome head of his. He looked straight ahead, silently berating himself for the way he had treated her at the bar. Despite the fact that they fought constantly, they really did care about one another.

For the most part, they had been formidable foes, competing for the spotlight and throwing snappy one-liners around like hand grenades, stringing each other along, but never really crossing that line between friendship and relationship. They both knew the rules—in fact, they had invented the game and were quite good at it. To admit their mutual like for each other would be like accepting defeat. And neither one of them could live with such a shameful mark on their record of heartbreaks.

"Well, this is me," Tugger motioned to the house before them. He turned to flash his companion a suave grin, "You wouldn't like to step inside, would you?"

"Not in a million years," Bomba said smoothly, leaning forward until her nose was just a breath away from his.

"It was worth a try," Tugger chuckled.

"Goodnight," Bomba whispered, kissing him gently on the nose. Tugger stepped back, thrown off by her sudden softness.

The red queen flashed a knowing grin and sauntered off into the cool night air. Tugger watched her go with a shake of his head. That Bombalurina. She sure knew how to knock a guy off his paws.

~*~

"Where have you been?" Demeter hissed, her eyes filled with a mixture of relief and anger.

"Aw, c'mon, Mom," Bomba mocked her playfully. "Can't I have a little fun?"

"I'm serious," Dem did not find Bombie's joke humorous. "I had to lie to Alonzo."

"Really? Did he buy it?"

"No," Dem admitted. She sat up a little straighter. "He isn't going to report you this time, Bombie, but you really do have to be careful. Breaking curfew is a very serious offense."

"I'll remember that next time," Bombalurina promised as she leapt onto the couch. She didn't sound very sincere.

"Bombie—"

"It's been a long night, Demeter," the red queen's voice had a certain edge to it—exasperation with a hint of something very close to anger. Demeter knew better than to pursue the subject, but she wasn't ready to back down.

"Fine," she said simply, assuming an air of indifference. "Then we'll talk about it in the morning."

"I don't want to talk about it in the morning," Bombalurina rolled over with a groan. "I don't want to talk about it now; I don't want to talk about it ever again."

"You can't just go through life, bending all the rules and then expect to get away with it," Demeter said gently. "You can't do this, Bombie."

"It's just curfew," Bombie gave an exasperated sigh. This was loud enough to cause Jemima to stir in her sleep. Demeter shot her friend a warning look.

"No, it's not just curfew," Demeter kept her voice low enough so that it didn't wake her daughter. "Curfew is just the latest on your list of broken rules."

"Oh, stuff it, Dem," Bomba rolled her eyes. "You are being so dramatic."

"You're being too nonchalant," Demeter countered, her eyes narrowing into angry slits.

Bombie looked at the floor with a sigh. She was sick of confrontation. First Tugger, now Dem. It was too much for one night. Besides, pain was already beginning to seep into her shoulders from being slammed into the wall.

"Look, Dem," she said in a small voice. "I just…don't want to do this, OK? Not tonight."

Demeter must have heard the resignation in her friend's voice, because she instantly softened, "Bombalurina, why won't you just talk to me? We haven't had a real talk—a good, honest conversation—for months now."

"We've been busy," Bombalurina offered weakly. Again, it sounded as if she couldn't even convince herself.

"C'mon, Bombie, don't just write it off like that," Dem pleaded. She peered over the edge of the couch, her face just inches from Bombie's. "Let's talk."

"I don't want to talk," Bomba turned away from her friend. Demeter's little face crumbled.

"Please."

Another sigh.

"Bom?"

"Tomorrow."

"No. Now." Demeter jumped onto the couch.

"Fine," Bombalurina sat up, turning to face her friend. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I dunno," Demeter took a step back. Now that she had her wish, she was uncertain about what to do with it. "I just want to know what's going on. Why you're late and why you're acting so strange. I just want to know about your life."

"My life," the red queen gave a wry chuckle. "Ah, Dem, I don't have the time nor the energy to discuss my life right now."

"Then tell me why you were late." Demeter was not going to be deterred that easily.

"I was playing cards," Bomba took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling. "Tugger was there. Drunk, as usual. He was really upset. I had to walk him home."

"Oh," Dem said, not really understanding. Bombalurina was not going to give the details of Tugger's argument—that would be too hard of a blow for her friend. All the other cats knew that there was tension between Tugger and Munku, but in Demeter's happy little world of sunshine and flowers, she seemed unaware of her mate's disagreement with his brother.

"Happy now?" Bomba gave a sarcastic smile. Demeter did not reply. The red queen rolled back into her original position, "Now, I'm going to sleep."

"Sure," Demeter answered, her gaze seemingly distant. She was still thinking of Tugger. It was hard to think of him possessing any emotion beyond that of lust or self-endearment.

The black and gold queen watched her friend drift to sleep, studying the angry frown on Bombalurina's features. Bombie had changed over the last few weeks. Demeter didn't know how or when, but perhaps she had changed too. She couldn't bring herself to imagine that perhaps this change would be the end of their friendship.

No, nothing could break the bond between the two queens. Bombalurina knew all of Dem's secrets, and vice-versa. They had been together since they were kits; they had stood up for each other, had laughed and cried together, had fought and lost countless battles, survived motherhood and Macavity, but through it all, they had each other. Demeter remembered the two years that Bombalurina had been in exile. She had felt so lonely, so incomplete, she felt as if she would die. During that time, Alonzo had been there for her, like the good friend he was, but it wasn't enough. No one could ever replace Bombalurina. No one.

~*~

Cassandra stretched out her long dark legs with a yawn, smiling contentedly as the mid-morning sunlight warmed her back. She turned to her housemate, Teathrice, "Beautiful day, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," the grey queen nodded demurely. For housemates, they didn't talk much. Probably because they had nothing in common, besides the fact that they were both Jellicles. Cassandra had been born a Jellicle—she knew she was; she remembered her past seven lives to prove it. But it wasn't until Teathrice brought her to a Jellicle meeting that Cassandra actually joined the Tribe.

She was always amazed by the fact that in all of her lives, she never remembered a time when the Jellicles had been united under one leadership. Sure, there were other Jellicles around the world, but every Jellicle in London was now part of the Tribe, living within the Jellicle Territory and under the rule of Munkustrap, the Jellicle Leader.

She looked over at her housemate with mild disinterest. Teathrice seemed quieter than usual, if that was possible.

"So," Cassandra's voice reached a lilt of forced cheerfulness. "Are you planning to go to the yard today?"

"I don't see how I have much of a choice," Teathrice commented dryly. Cassandra's dark ears perked up at the disgruntled tone in the grey queen's voice.

"What does that mean?"

"I forgot," Teathrice gave a small smile. "Munku hasn't made the announcement yet."

Cassandra gave a confused look. Teathrice continued, "There's a new law that's in the process of…well, we're voting on it tomorrow night. I dare say it'll pass, the way Munku's been pushing it. When it does go through, all Jellicles will be required to check in every day. You know, to make sure we're all alive and well."

"Bast," Cassandra mused with a wry grin. "My own mother doesn't check in that much."

Teathrice allowed a rare chuckle to escape. Quickly, she recovered her usual stoic demeanor. "Well, I've said too much. I'm not supposed to discuss anything that goes before the Elders."

"I won't tell," Cassandra promised. Teathrice gave a small smile, her warm features opening up once more.

"Well," the grey queen headed out the door. "Let's get our daily dose of Jellicle bonding-time."

~*~

Jennyanydots squinted in the bright sunlight. Bast, those kits were bouncing off the walls today. She watched as Electra tackled Tumblebrutus at full force. She gave a wry smile. Ah, young love.

_Speaking of young love_, she quickly surveyed the junkyard for any sign of Victoria and Plato. She spotted them canoodling on top of the old TV set, tails intertwined as they cooed to each other in low tones. This display brought a smile to Jenny's lips. She remembered a time when she, too, had felt the tender trilling of love blossom in her own soul. That was when she had first met the Railway Cat. That was before the twins were born.

Jennyanydots stopped at the thought of her children. Coricopat and Tantomile. She remembered the day they were born. That day had been so full of promise, so full of joy and hope and endless, endless love.

And then it happened. They had discovered their powers. Jennyanydots was hysterical when she found out. At first, she couldn't understand—how? Neither she nor Skimble had any special abilities. And then she was struck with a more terrifying thought: what would the others say? The only mystic within the Tribe was Macavity, and he was not exactly everybody's favorite feline.

Oh, the lengths she went to, trying to hide their powers from everyone else. Of course, she had informed Old Deuteronomy. As Jellicle Leader, he had to know. But everyone else was kept in the dark—well, at least until the twins had told their friends. Oh, she had been livid—all her hard work destroyed by a single careless word. All her hopes for her kittens, all dreams of a normal future—gone! Just like that!

The Gumbie Cat shook away her anger. It still amazed her, how angry the past made her feel. She was angry at Tantomile for revealing her powers by giving that prophecy—that horrid prophecy that ruined their lives beyond repair. Any hope for her daughter was permanently erased in that moment.

And Cori—well, she didn't even want to think about that! Coricopat did not possess his sister's ability to see the future, but he could read minds—a talent he used shamelessly to aid the Rum Tum Tugger. It was absolutely mortifying; the way Cori read defenseless queens' minds, just so Tugger could know which ones would be the easiest to catch. Utterly despicable. And yet, despite his ability to read a queen's mind, Corico was still single. Like his sister, he would spend his life in loneliness. That was more depressing than anything.

She didn't want to feel like this. She didn't want to bear the hatred she felt for her daughter's gift, or the sorrow she felt for her son's loneliness. She didn't want to be estranged from her kittens—the only fruit of her womb! But it seemed that every time she tried to speak to them, a sudden lump formed in her throat. What bothered Jennyanydots most was that she didn't know what the lump represented: her heart, her anger, her sorrow, her fear, or her love. She simply didn't know.

~*~

"Hey there," Alonzo spied Bombalurina as she entered the yard. "Where were you last night?"

"Out," the red queen replied tersely. After her "conversation" with Dem the night before, she was not up for another game of twenty questions.

Alonzo sensed the threatening note in her voice and wisely chose to back off. Forcing a smile, he changed the subject, "So, how's Dem?"

This was not a good question. Bomba gave an aggravated growl and stalked off. Steam was practically coming out the red queen's ears.

Alonzo stared after her, unsure of what just happened but dead certain that he should not pursue the queen unless he had a death wish.

A high-pitched squeal that could only belong to Cetty shattered the mid-morning calm. Apparently Tugger was on the scene.

~*~

That five-octave shriek was doing nothing for his hangover. Still, that adorable face looking up at him in utter admiration made up for her heinous screeching.

Tugger smiled through his pounding headache at his most ardent fan. Even on the worst of days, a quick chat with Etcetera always put a smile on the Rum Tum Tugger's face.

"How's it going?" Tugger smiled suavely at the mixed stripes and spots kit.

"I'm good." Cetty's large eyes sparkled with joyous rapture. Suddenly, a look of concern crossed her cute features, "Are you alright? You look tired."

"No, no, I'm fine," Tugger tried to sound more energetic than he felt. He didn't want to seem weak in front of his fan club. By now, Electra and Jemima were on either side of Cetty, their eyes fixed on him with starry looks.

"You sure?" Cetty cocked her head to the side curiously.

"I'm positive, babydoll," Tugger flashed a mega-watt grin. This quickly caused the kittens to forget their previous questions.

"Positive of what, _babydoll_?" A mimicking voice purred behind him. Tugger turned to see Bombalurina's lovely smirk hovering over him. She was stretched across the TS Eliot, looking down on him and his rag-tag team of faithful followers.

"Positive that I am looking at the most lovely thing this side of the Atlantic," Tugger replied smoothly, leaning forward so that he was now eye-level with the red queen.

"This side of the Atlantic?" Bombie cocked her head to the side in a false sense of confusion. "So you're implying that there is someone more beautiful than I?"

"No," Tugger pretended to be shocked by the playful accusation. "Never."

Bombalurina gave a crooked grin, "Good. I would hate to see you lose all those brownie points you've been building up for the last few months."

"Brownie points?" Tugger's eyes lit up with devilish excitement. "So…how many have I accumulated so far?"

"Not enough," Bombalurina whispered, lightly tapping the end of Tugger's nose as she slid off the car and sashayed through the crowd of little queens.

The red queen could barely contain the grin that blossomed across her face. Nothing like a few minutes of flirtatious banter with Tugger to brighten her dismal mood.

~*~

Misto sat in the old tree, staring forlornly at the object of his affection and her lover. He tried not to stare—really, he did—but he just couldn't help himself. He hated seeing Victoria with another tom, but at the same time, he knew she was happy. And as much as it hurt, he would rather see her happy than anything else.

" 'Ello, Mistoffelees," Rumpleteaser's grinning face seemed to pop up from nowhere.

" 'Ow's it goin?" As usual, Mungojerrie wasn't far behind.

"Hi, guys," Misto tore his gaze away from Victoria long enough to look at them.

"Wotcha lookin at?" The sneaky smile on Teaser's face said that she already knew the answer. Unlike his mother, Misto was not good at lying.

"Victoria," he admitted, resting his chin on his folded paws.

"Aw," Teaser cocked her head to the side, an amused smile on her pretty face. "Misto's go'a crush on the whoite princess."

"Who doesn't?" Mungo was now looking across the yard at Victoria. "She's quoite a looker."

"Ay!" Teaser cuffed Mungo across the head. "Wotchit, Mista', or you'll be sleepin on the front step again!"

"Aw, Tease," Mungo turned to his girlfriend with a pleading expression. "You know Oi was jus' jokin'!"

"You betta be," Teaser crossed her arms huffily.

Again, unlike his mother, Misto possessed an amazing ability to read body language. The caustic look in Teaser's large green eyes, accompanied by Mungo's complete ignorance of her anger, led Misto to surmise that there was trouble in Paradise.

The black and white kit gave a deep sigh. It seemed everyone was unlucky in love these days.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**_*Author's Note: Sorry it has been so long since my last update--my personal life has been in a state of uproar lately, but all is well now. Just FYI--the second section of this chapter (Tugger's outburst at the Jellicle Meeting) was the first thing written in this entire story...I wrote in months ago, while still working on The Red Queen. Those few sentences were the basis for this entire thing...although I have no idea why I tell you this, now you know.*_**

"All right, cats," Admetus announced in his usual self-important air. Now that Alonzo was the Protector, he had moved up as Alonzo's right hand tom. "A Jellicle Meeting tonight. All Jellicles required to attend."

Bombalurina groaned, "Ugh, Bast. Another one?"

"Tell me about it," Cassandra smirked distastefully. "This is getting to be a weekly occurrence."

"Remember when Old D was here?" Bomba turned to look at her friend.

"It hasn't been _that _long," Cassandra remarked dryly. "Of course I remember."

"I hadn't finished my thought, before you so rudely interrupted me," Bomba leaned over her friend playfully. Cassandra just rolled her eyes and pushed her away. Bombie continued, "As I was saying, when Old Deuteronomy was Leader, we only had a meeting, like, once every few months. Maybe once or twice a year."

"Yeah," Cassandra admitted with a smile. "Those where the days. Back when we could actually go out and have a good time at night."

Bombalurina gave a knowing grin, chuckling as she thought back to her escapades with the Abyssinian queen. Demeter had never been one for partying, so the Cass and Bomba had always gone out alone, hitting the scene and turning heads. Both were beautiful in their own right, and both were aware of this, and used it to their advantage. In all honesty, no two cats were more alike than Cassandra and Bombalurina.

"Hey, Admetus," Cassandra motioned for the tom to come closer. "What's this new meeting about?"

"I'm not entitled to say," Admetus replied. He enjoyed the sense of superiority that accompanied his new position.

"What a shame," Bombalurina purred, her eyes dancing mischievously. Her voice dipped to its trademark whisper, "We'd be ever so grateful."

One look at the two beautiful queens staring expectantly at him caused Admetus to forget his previous comment, "A new addition to the curfew. A daily check-in."

Cassandra gave a knowing smirk—it was exactly as Teathrice had predicted. But just as she promised, she kept her mouth shut.

"Thanks, Admetus," Bomba smiled down at him. "You're a doll."

The tom just grinned and walked away cockily, as if he had just conquered the world. As soon as he was out of earshot, Cass and Boms began to discuss the new edict.

"This is really going too far," Cassandra gave an angry pout.

"I wonder how Tugger's going to take it," Bombalurina commented, almost absentmindedly. Cassandra bit back the giggle that bubbled in her throat.

"Why do you care?"

"Well, my social calendar was empty for the day, so I thought I'd engage in some charity work," the red queen replied prissily, widening her brown eyes to feign innocence. Cass just laughed at her friend's antics.

"Charity work, my tail. Isn't Tugger a little low, even for an old whore like you?"

The word "whore" was a term of endearment between the two—but only acceptable when they referred to each other. If an outsider were to call them that, even in jest, he would be met with immediate pain.

"Oh, bast, Cassandra," Bombalurina drew out her friend's name as she rolled her eyes. "I would never sleep with him. I made a promise, remember?"

"I also remember how much you love to break promises," Cass commented with a knowing grin. Bomba gave her friend a gentle shove.

"Enough of this Tugger talk. As if he doesn't get enough lip-service from his gaggle of underage kits." The red queen fluffed her whiskers carelessly. "Let's talk about something fun. Like…Alonzo."

"Ugh. So not fun," the sleek brown queen rolled her eyes. They were currently off-again. "Ever since he became Protector; he's become a completely different cat. Let's talk about something else."

Bombalurina just smiled, turning her face to the sunlight. It was nice to know she wasn't the only one with relationship problems—although her relationship with Dem was quite different from Cassandra's relationship with Alonzo.

Bombie was not happy with the way things had ended last night. At the same time, she did not feel like she should apologize—her overwhelming sense of pride forbid her from doing so. Besides, was it really any of Dem's business where she went at night?

In a way, Bombalurina knew she was the one in the wrong; Dem had only tried to warn her. Still, the red queen could not bring herself to admit it. So she pushed all thought of Demeter from her mind and went about her day.

~*~

Night fell quickly on the Jellicle Junkyard. The cats assembled dutifully beneath the dark night sky, waiting patiently for the Elders to arrive.

Finally the Elders appeared, taking their seats and looking blankly out at the crowd. Mumbletins spoke, "The Elders have decided to enact a new law. From this day on, every Jellicle must report to the yard on a daily basis."

"This is bullshit!" Tugger stood up. The crowd turned to him with shocked expressions.

"Rum Tum Tugger, please refrain from obscene language in the presence of the Elders," Roary warned, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Explain to me why this is necessary," the maine coon demanded. "Why should we be forced to document our every move?"

"This is for your own good," Munkustrap smiled warmly at his brother, trying to dispel Tugger's growing temper. "To protect you."

"I don't need to be protected!" Tugger cried out angrily. Now that his anger had been unleashed, his tongue could not stop itself, "And you know what else? I don't like how you can simply say the word and all our freedom is taken away! That isn't how it's supposed to be, Munku—it isn't how Father intended it to be when he established Jellicle Law. What's to stop you from telling us where we can live or what we can eat or whom we can speak to? This is madness!"

"That's enough!" Munku said sternly, looking down his nose at his disobedient brother.

"You're right, it is enough!" Tugger threw up his hands. He looked out at the other Jellicles, who regarded him with looks of awe and fear. "When will you learn that enough is enough—we don't have to stand for this?"

Demeter felt a low growl rumble in her throat. _How dare he!_

Bombie stood beside her, her dark eyes transfixed on Tugger's defiant figure. He was encouraging some very naughty thoughts, sending odd quivering sensations through the red queen. She had never seen him like this before. _Oh, my. He certainly is handsome when he's angry_.

Cetty watched with fearful eyes. _Oh, Tugger, what are you doing? You're going to get in so much trouble for this!_

"Son, you are in danger of betraying your oath," Roary stood up, his voice filled with doom.

Tugger whirled around angrily, "Damn the oath! I didn't know I was swearing fealty to a power-crazed cat who would take away everything I had in the name of Protection, who would sacrifice my freedom in the name of the Greater Good! I won't stand for this anymore!"

"Enough!" Jennyanydots cried hoarsely.

Skimbleshanks rose to his full height, "Rum Tum Tugger, you have spoken treason."

A murmur of shock rippled through the crowd. _Treason?!_

Roary Huffersnuff took a deep breath, his voice breaking the stillness of the night sky, "Rum Tum Tugger, for your treacherous words, you are hereby banned from the Jellicle Tribe and all of its territories. If you return to Jellicle territory again, you will do so under the pain of death."

The last word fell like weight on Cetty. She felt tears sting her eyes as Victoria and Electra gave gasps of dismay. Rum Tum Tugger—gone forever? How could this be?

Tugger fluffed his mane defiantly, "I'd rather die that return to this prison ever again!" He turned to the crowd, pointing an accusing finger, "One day—you'll see!—he will make you little more than slaves. Then, you will remember this night and all that I have told you. One day, you'll see that I was right."

With that, the Rum Tum Tugger leapt from his perch and stalked out of the junkyard. The crowd murmured; the elders all shifted in their seats, exchanging uneasy glances.

Munkustrap stepped forward, taking control with is usual air of authority, "Now, where were we? Ah, yes, the new curfew law…"

Bombalurina didn't hear the rest of Munkustrap's edict. She was busy watching Tugger leave, her chest heaving with the sudden onslaught of desire that coursed through her veins like wildfire, consuming her mind. Never had he been so strong, so passionate, so defiant, so…in control. She liked it.

Once her raging hormones were in check, her thoughts turned to Tugger's words. Perhaps he was right…Munku's edicts had become harsher and harsher, hemming the cats into smaller and smaller circles of free will. She assumed that she was the only one who felt that way; but now she realized she wasn't alone.

She looked across the crowd, examining the faces with a mixture of curiosity and sadness. The faces were still the same, but their expressions were different. They weren't as bright, or as happy. They weren't the same expressions that appeared when Old Deuteronomy was Leader.

Then, her darks eyes met Pouncival's across the divide. Instant sparks again. Bombie suddenly remembered her surging desire and her need for personal assistance. As a rule, she had sworn never to sleep with Tugger—it was a part of the personal war between the two. But Pouncival had helped her in her time of need before…and the need within her was growing with each passing second.

Pouncival took one look at her expression—those dark eyes that glittered so urgently—and he knew exactly what was coming. He smiled to himself and gave a slight nod of acknowledgement to Bombie. She jerked her head in the direction of their usual meeting place, held up her paws in the "five minutes" sign and turned her attention back to Munkustrap.

Pouncival returned his attention back to the Jellicle Leader, mentally counting the seconds til he could slip away quietly, to meet Bombie in the dark corner that held so many secret meetings. He knew he was just a toy to her—something to amuse her, to occupy her time and satisfy her appetite. But something in Pouncival told him that she needed him. She needed him for something more than just physical gratification. He had been the only one to look past her reputation, to adore her wholeheartedly without asking anything in return. Whether she knew it or not, she needed him. And one day, Pouncival promised himself, the red queen would realize that. And then she would be his forever.

It may take awhile for her to realize this. But that was OK. He would wait for her.

~*~

Demeter had noticed that Bombalurina had disappeared during the meeting. It didn't take her long to realize that Pouncival was missing, too; but the black and gold queen knew better than to say anything. She knew Bomba had been secretly meeting Pouncival for months now.

Besides, they still hadn't recovered from their fight the night before, and Dem's only concern was finding a way to re-connect with her friend. Confronting Boms about her relationship with Pounce would only deepen the divide.

The two queens were silent on the walk home that night. Misto and Jemima trailed along behind them, too afraid to speak. Tugger's sudden outburst—followed by his equally sudden banishment—had put everyone in a dismal mood.

"Good night," Misto headed towards his house. The others mumbled in response as they tiredly entered their own house.

Finally, Jemima had the courage to speak, "What's going to happen to Tugger?"

That question had been plaguing the young kit's mind all night.

"You shouldn't worry about Tugger anymore, dear," Dem said, trying to soften her voice. She couldn't say that she was sorry—she had never like Tugger or the unhealthy obsession that Jemima held for him.

"Tugger's a big boy," Bombie forced a smile. "He can take care of himself."

Something behind her eyes said she wasn't entirely sure of that.

Dem gave her friend a weak smile, glad that Bombalurina had at least backed her up on the matter. It signaled that Bombie wasn't holding a grudge—a very good sign indeed.

Jemima wrapped her tail around herself quietly, her big brown eyes wide with worry. She knew better than to ask about Tugger again. Still, that did not keep the questions from whirling around her mind at a dizzying pace.

Demeter took her place beside her daughter, her thoughts concerned with other matters. Bombalurina simply left the room, her mind and body too keyed up to sleep. She went up the stairs, to annoy their humans. She was a firm believer in the rule of "If the cat doesn't sleep, then the human doesn't sleep."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Three weeks passed. No sign of Tugger.

Poor Etcetera walked around the junkyard as if she were a ghost; her normally cheerful face was now constantly downcast. It seemed nothing could make her smile.

Even Demeter had begun to miss the flamboyant maine coon, although she'd die before admitting such a thing.

But the greatest change occurred inside of Bombalurina. Sure, she still had plenty of toms to flirt with—Tumble, Pounce, Admetus, and occasionally Alonzo (if he and Cassandra were off-again)—but it just wasn't the same. The poor fools couldn't hold their own against her natural charms. They couldn't shoot back one-liners or make snappy comebacks. No, they were a dull lot indeed.

If the red queen were truly honest with herself, she would admit that it wasn't just Tugger's flirtatious antics or his glib replies that she missed the most. She missed _him_. In a way, they were exactly alike, mirror-reflections of each other. And without her reflection, Bombie suddenly didn't feel whole.

Of course, her sudden feeling of loneliness could be attributed to that fact that she and Dem rarely spoke to each other now. It seemed that neither queen knew what to say, or what to do, to make everything right again. So, they lived side by side silently, both wanting desperately to mend the broken connection but neither having the slightest idea how.

So now Boms was deprived of two of the most important cats in her life. Misto and Jemima were the only other pieces that completed her life's puzzle; but without the other two, it still seemed hollow. Besides, Jemima was too young to understand all of this, and certain secrets in Bombie's past forbade her from confessing everything to Mistoffelees.

So Bombalurina decided to do the only thing that she could: she would find the Rum Tum Tugger.

~*~

"Everybody in for the night?" Alonzo popped his head through the cat door. The worried expression on Demeter's face told him that something was up. "What's wrong, Demi?"

"Bombie's gone."

"Out playing cards again?" Alonzo guessed. Demeter shook her head.

"No, I don't think so," the tears were evident in her voice. "She wasn't here last night; and now today—"

"Wait, wait," the black and white tom interrupted. "Do you mean that Bomba hasn't been here for at least two days?"

"No."

"But we have record of her checking in this morning."

"That was me," Demeter admitted sheepishly. "I…forged her signature. I didn't want her to get in trouble."

Alonzo swore under his breath, "Dem, you are a piece of work, you know that? If you hadn't been covering for your friend, we could have already realized that she was missing and organized a search party."

"I didn't think it was that serious," Demeter gave a heavy sigh of remorse. Try as he might, Alonzo couldn't be angry at her. She looked so dejected, sitting all alone in the windowsill. He didn't need to make her feel any worse than she already felt.

"Look," Alonzo took a deep breath. "I'll let Munkustrap know. First thing tomorrow, we'll get some cats together and go looking for her."

Dem nodded quickly, fighting back the tears that threatened her eyes. She trusted Alonzo. Her only hope was that they found Bombie quickly, and that her friend was safe.

~*~

Bombalurina was more than safe, actually. She was seated at a card table, occasionally glancing from her cards to scan the room. If she knew Tugger, then he would be here.

The red queen knew him very well, apparently, because he did appear. Bombalurina's face wore a look of concern when she saw him—he already seemed intoxicated and his coat seemed very shabby. The past few weeks had not been kind to the once-vibrant tom. His eyes—once his most beautiful feature—were now dull and lifeless. For a moment, Bomba wondered if she had made a mistake.

No, she knew it was him—the way he moved, the way his voice carried. It was the mighty Rum Tum Tugger. Except he didn't seem so mighty anymore.

Now that the moment was upon her, Bombalurina seemed unsure of what to do. Should she confront him? Should she just go home? Should she make small talk or get straight to the point? But more importantly, how would he react to seeing her again?

Bombalurina sat there, biting her lip in indecision. She took a few moments to watch the tom; the look on his face was enough to break her heart. He looked so lonely.

Finally, the red queen knew what she should do. Bomba quickly excused herself from the game and crossed the room, where Tugger was seated alone. He seemed surprised to see her. She gave a warm smile as she took the seat beside him, "Hey, Tugsy."

The sound of his old nickname caused him to smile briefly. Bombalurina leaned forward, expecting a reply, but received none. She gave a wry grin before remarking, "Not very chatty tonight, are we?"

"What are you doing here?" Tugger looked at her. He wasn't angry or even confused. He was…emotionless.

"This is my haunt," Bomba motioned to the card table. It wasn't entirely a lie. A coy grin slipped onto her features, "But when I noticed such a handsome tom enter the room, I felt compelled to stop by and say hello."

The queen expected to see a smile, or perhaps a flirtatious remark, but she was sadly mistaken. Tugger turned to her with serious eyes, "Bomba, the Tugger you knew doesn't exist anymore."

"What?" Bomba smiled, although she was thoroughly thrown off by his statement.

"I've had a lot of time to think over the past few weeks," Tugger continued, looking out at the dance floor with disinterest. "I thought about what I've done with my life, why I acted so stupidly—"

"Taking a stand against something isn't stupid," Bombalurina reassured him.

"But what was I opposing?" Tugger gave a rueful laugh. "I mean, did I say all those things because I meant them, because I felt that it was best for everyone? Or was I just pissed because my schedule was interrupted?"

Bombalurina's face contorted in understanding. She reached to pat Tugger's arm comfortingly, but he jerked away.

"Everyone has to grow up sometime," Tugger still didn't look at her. "It may have taken me a long time to realize this, but since then, I have sworn that I would do just that."

"What does that mean?" Bomba asked. Her dark eyes searched his face, trying to piece together this new Tugger.

"It means that I'm going to stop thinking about myself for a change," Tugger announced, pulling himself to his feet. "I've got to think about what's best for the others. And you. Which means that you need to leave."

"What?" Bombalurina rose to her feet and moved towards him.

"You can't be seen with me, Bomba."

"Tugger, don't be—"

"Don't touch me!" He moved away from her grasp once again. "You can't touch an exile. Jellicle Law."

"Tugger," Bomba took another tentative step. He looked at her. She fiddled with her paws nervously, "Tugger, I'm…I've left. I couldn't take it anymore. I…I came looking for you."

"What? Why?" Tugger felt as if he'd just been slapped with a brick bat.

"I…don't know," Bombalurina admitted with a shaky laugh. "After you left, I started thinking…about everything you said. And, well…I think you're right."

"You do?" Tugger's tone sounded slightly joyful. Boms nodded, a smile returning to her face once more.

"So?" She asked, looking around shyly. "What do we do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Bomba stepped closer, so that no one could overhear them. "If you meant what you said—about growing up and putting others first—then we need to stop Munkustrap, before he gets out of control."

"Stop him?" The thought fell upon Tugger like a weight.

"Things will only get worse," Bomba reminded him. She looked away sadly, "In the weeks that you have been gone, things have gone from bad to worse. The watchtom shifts have doubled. And we are constantly being monitored—Munku's gone extremely paranoid."

There was a moment of silence. Tugger rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I don't know what to do, Bomba. I mean, I want to help—but how?"

"I don't know either," the red queen admitted with a sigh. Then, she brightened into a smile again, "But we'll think of something. We always do."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"After you," Tugger threw open the door and stepped aside to let Bombalurina enter first.

The red queen stepped into the dark room tentatively, craning her graceful neck to take it all in. It was cold; with a makeshift table that was really a packing crate, and a few pillows in desperate need of re-stuffing. There were two more rooms off the main area; obviously to be used as bed rooms.

"My room," Tugger motioned playfully to the first room with a grand gesture.

"I'll take the other one, then," Bombie said, crinkling her nose in slight disdain. She was not exactly a neat-freak, but this place was awful.

"Aw, I was hoping we could share," Tugger pretended to pout.

Bombalurina gave a smile. "There's the old Tugger. I knew he was still in there, behind that sad and somber face of yours."

There was a pause. Bombalurina was busy peering uncertainly into the next room, while Tugger was lost in thought. Finally, the maine coon spoke.

"So, any ideas yet?"

"Well, I'm no interior designer," Bomba continued to look around the room. Her face was now a blank expression. "But I think the first thing to go are those awful pillows."

"I was talking about what we were talking about earlier."

"Jeez, Tug, you can say it out loud." Bomba's voice still held the same disinterested air. "Munku's doesn't have ears everywhere. He's not _that_ powerful."

"Fine," Tugger took a deep breath. "How do you propose that we overthrow Munkustrap?"

Now that he spoke the words, Tugger realized how dangerous things were about to become. He felt a twinge of fear, but not for himself—could he allow Bomba to willingly dive headlong into the battle that would inevitably ensue between him and Munkustrap?

"I don't know," Bombalurina admitted. She seemed completely unaffected, not even bothering to stop her inspection. "Lemme sleep on it. I'll have something by tomorrow."

"You do understand what this means, don't you?" Tugger found the queen's calm manner quite unsettling.

"I'm not daft, Tugger," Bomba said simply, finally stopping her tour of the quarters. She stood directly across the room from him, her paws on her hips. "If you don't trust me, then say so."

"I trust you," Tugger reassured her. "I just don't trust Munku."

"I don't either," a wry grin quirked at the corners of her mouth. "That's why we left, remember?"

Tugger smiled at her quip. With a careless toss of her head, Bombalurina crossed back to her new bedroom door, "Goodnight, Tugger."

"What? No goodnight kiss?" He asked playfully. She just smirked over her shoulder.

"Keep dreaming."

With that, the red queen disappeared behind her door. Tugger heard the lock click and chuckled to himself. Some things never change.

~*~

Rumpleteaser looked out onto the busy streets of London, fiddling nervously with the strand of pearls wrapped around her neck.

"Wotsa matter?" Mungo noticed her apprehensive expression.

"Oi dunno," Teaser admitted. A wave of fear passed behind her large eyes. She took an unsteady breath, "Oi jus' feel loike somethin's about t'happen."

"Good or bad?"

"Dunno," Teaser sighed. "That's wot worries me."

Mungojerrie watched the tiger-striped queen for a moment, unsure of what to say. For the most part, Teaser was a simple cat—she liked to laugh and she loved to steal. But these occasional bouts of seriousness always confused him. Sometimes she would spend days at a time sitting in the windowsill, tail curled contemplatively around her, as if she were isolating herself from the world. She would be wrapped up in her thoughts—thoughts too dark to voice, thoughts that had never found a kindred spirit to comprehend them or even a sympathetic ear to hear them.

She had been in one of those moods for a while now—almost ever since Tugger had left. But the past two days, she had become increasingly withdrawn. In fact, the only time she had left the house was to clock-in at the yard.

Mungojerrie was worried about his companion, but unsure of how to broach the subject. He had never learned how to deal with emotional issues; in fact Teaser was the first true friend—or lover—that he had ever had. The whole concept of relationships and companions was foreign to him.

He had always had no one but himself to depend on, only his own shoulder to cry on. The idea of sharing his life—or his feelings, dreams or pains—was still hard to grasp.

He knew that was what Teaser wanted, what she needed. She needed a tom who could give her emotional support and understanding—a tom who was all the things Mungojerrie wasn't. But in his own defense, he was trying to become that tom.

"Rums," he said softly, sidling closer to her. "You've been awful quoiet. Y'okay?"

"Yeah," she gave a small smile. And even though Mungo knew she was lying, he decided to leave the matter alone. If she wanted to him to know, she would tell him.

A light rustle in the garden caused the two identical cats to turn towards the sound simultaneously, their bright eyes focusing on the source of the noise—which just so happened to be Tumblebrutus. He had recently been promoted to watch-tom; he was making his nightly rounds.

Mungo opened the window with ease, smiling down at the half-grown tom, "We're both in for tha noight, Brutie-boy."

"Good," Tumble gave a curt nod and turned to leave. Then, on second thought, he turned back around. "Have you heard?"

"Wot?" The partners in crime asked in unison.

"Bombalurina's gone missing."

"'Ow?" Teaser looked down from her perch. "She's soigned in every day."

Tumblebrutus shook his head, "Apparently Dem's been covering for her since Tuesday. She hasn't been to the yard or her human house for almost three full days now."

"Oi didn't think Dem was that sneaky," Mungojerrie admitted. Teaser gave a contemptuous snort in agreement.

"I just hope Macavity hasn't gotten her." Tumble's innocent confession caused Mungo and Teaser to sober up immediately. As cats with first-hand experience of Macavity's cruelty, they understood better than anyone the weight of that statement.

"Gory," Mungo shook his head as Tumblebrutus left. "Oi hope she's alroight."

"Me, too," Teaser's large eyes filled with worry as she looked out at the cold dark night.

Mungojerrie was suddenly struck with a thought, "Hey, wot if this was the thing that you had that feeling about?"

Suddenly Teaser's premonition seemed to make perfect sense. Bombalurina was her sister—even if their emotional bond wasn't that strong; the same blood still pumped in their veins. It would be completely natural for Teaser to still sense whenever her sister was in danger.

"Oh, Swee' Rumpus Cat," Teaser whispered in a horrified voice, her wide eyes turning to Mungo. "Wot if this was the big change Oi sensed? Wot if Oi just predicted Bombsy's death?"

"Predictin' it ain't the same as causing it," Mungo reminded her. He tried to sooth her fear, "Besoides, you said you di'in't know if it was good or bad. It could be somethin' else entoirely. Perhaps you weren't feelin' a premonition about this at all."

"Mungo," the petite queen looked seriously at her companion. "Wot other earth-shattering turn of events could possibly happen wiffin the next few days?"

"Oi dunno," Mungojerrie admitted. "And Oi don't wanna foind out."

~*~

"Alright, cats, you know the drill," Alonzo's voice carried over the crowd of Jellicles assembled on the sidewalk. "Split into groups of 3 or more. Divide the city into sections. Meet back here at sunset."

Demeter bit her bottom lip apprehensively. There were at least twenty cats present, but London was a big city. And Bombie had been missing for three days now—she could be anywhere. The petite queen shuddered at the memory of what had happened when she had disappeared. She prayed that Bombie had not met a similar fate.

As if he read her mind, Alonzo whispered, "Don't worry. I don't think Macavity's behind this. If he had taken Bomba, we would know by now."

"Where else could she be?" Demeter turned her worried eyes toward her kittenhood friend.

Alonzo shrugged, "It's a big city. And Bombalurina's a very resourceful cat."

Demeter couldn't help but nod in agreement. Seemingly out of nowhere, Rumpleteaser appeared beside her. Her eyes were sunken in, as if she hadn't slept in days.

"Dohn' worry, Dems. We'll foind 'er." The tiger striped queen put a reassuring paw on Demeter's shoulder. "As showy as she is; somebody's bound t'have seen 'er."

Demeter smiled at Teaser's reasoning. Teaser jerked her head in the direction of the street, "C'mon. Caint' foind 'er if we don't look."

~*~

The morning slowly seeped into afternoon; before long the sun had set upon the city of London. The Jellicles began to return to the yard, all exhausted from their day of searching. It seemed that no one had any news.

"There's still a few cats out there searching," Alonzo reminded Demeter, whose brow furrowed in a mixture of fear and worry. The black and gold queen nodded, only vaguely hearing her friend's comforting words. Her mind was busily trotting down a thousand different possible paths as she anxiously awaited some news of her friend. She briefly wondered what she would do if she lost Bombalurina—no one had ever understood her, no one had ever really seen her like the red queen had.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of the last hunting party, which was headed by her brother, Asparagus. The brown tom approached Alonzo with a grave expression. Demeter felt her stomach plummet.

"What is it?" The black and gold queen rushed to her brother, fearful of his answer and yet desperate to know.

"There was a Pollicle attack two nights ago," Asparagus admitted sadly, a pained expression on his face. Dem gave a small gasp of dismay. Asparagus continued, "Two Jellicles were killed—"

"Was Bom—"

"No," Asparagus answered quickly, momentarily staying his sister's fear. Then, his gaze fell, "But there was one more cat—badly injured, but witnesses say that it escaped. Someone also mentioned that the cat had a red coat."

"So she's alive," Demeter whispered, her voice tinged with hope. This elicited another pained expression from Asparagus.

"Dem," he spoke his sister's name softly, trying to be as gentle as possible. "If it was Bombalurina, then she was badly injured—perhaps critically. And with the weather we've been having, she probably didn't survive the night."

"Don't say that!" Demeter turned away fiercely. But something deep inside told her that her brother was probably right.

As if out of nowhere, Jellyorum appeared—for mothers always seem to do so whenever you need them the most, whether you call them or not. She took Demeter into her arms without a single word.

Under her mother's caring touch, Demeter's tears, which she had been trying to hold back all day, finally broke loose, slipping down her cheeks as she sobbed into her mother's chest. Asparagus moved closer to his sister, his mere presence was enough to comfort Demeter—he seemed to hover protectively over her, although he made no move to touch her.

Alonzo sat there, rather uncomfortable at being so closely involved in this family moment. He, too, felt a deep pain at the loss of his friend, but unlike Demeter, Alonzo simply would not allow himself to show his emotions so publicly. As Protector, he had to remain strong, no matter how difficult it might seem.

Demeter felt her mother's strength—the strength gained from a thousand heartaches and twists of life—slowly fill her body. She stood up, sniffing away her tears. In an unsteady voice, she spoke, "Someone needs to tell Munku."

"I will," Asparagus offered. He hated being the bearer of bad news, but telling Munkustrap wouldn't be half as painful as telling Demeter had been.

"No, no," Dem wiped away another tear. "I'd better tell him. I think it'd be best."

"Are you sure?" Asparagus asked quietly. His sister nodded. Even though they were littermates, Demeter's small size and relative fragility had always caused Asparagus to view her as a younger sister—one that needed to be protected and sheltered from the harder parts of life.

"Yes," Demeter gave a small smile.

With that, the black and gold queen straightened her shoulders and bravely made her way through the yard.

Jemima watched her mother go with fearful eyes. Silently, she slipped her paw in Misto's. He gave a small smile of gratitude.

"Let's go home," Misto offered, his voice barely concealing the fact that he had been on the verge of tears all day. Jemima nodded and followed him out of the yard and into the darkening streets.

Coricopat watched them go, his expression filled with sadness. He remembered the night of the Jellicle Ball—the night Grizabella was chosen. He had read Bombalurina's mind. It was a brief glimpse—the red queen had somehow sensed his wanderings and had effectively shut him out—but it was enough to reveal many things. One of those things was a strong connection to Mistoffelees. Corico didn't know how the two cats were linked, or even why—but he did know that the bond between the two was very deep.

Tanto was seated beside Corico, but her gaze fell upon Demeter's retreating form. The black and white queen wondered how Demeter would survive without her closest friend—Tanto wondered how she would cope if she ever lost Corico. In a moment of thankfulness, Tantomile nestled closer to her brother, silently praying to every saint in Heaviside that she would never have to know.

~*~

Bombalurina scrubbed the grimy windowpane viciously. Honestly, of all the cats in London, how had she become the cleaning lady? Tugger sat in the corner, atop his precious pillows—the same ones that Bomba threatened to throw away, but he guarded them from such a fate. He liked them.

"You could help, you know," she commented flatly.

"And miss the pleasure of watching you get all worked up over a window?" Tugger asked playfully. "Not a chance."

"No, seriously," Bomba looked up. "I can't reach the last pane. I'm not tall enough."

"Bet that's the first time you've ever said those words," Tugger joked. Bombalurina had always been the tallest queen he had known. She shot him a dark look. Apparently she did not share his humor.

"Just get over here," she rolled her eyes. Tugger did as he was told. He took the rag and easily cleaned the top pane.

_Bast, he's got a nice body_, Bombalurina thought to herself. He turned around; she quickly diverted her gaze.

"You checking me out?" he asked playfully.

"Don't you wish," Bomba smirked.

Tugger took a step closer, his lips now dangerously close to hers, "Don't I wish."

His voice was low and husky—Bombalurina knew that tone. She also remembered her promise. She quickly backed away, "Tugger, we need to talk."

"We are talking, dollface," Tugger gave another smooth grin as he followed her retreat.

"Tugger, I'm serious," her dark eyes held the slightest hint of fear.

"I'm listening," Tugger stepped forward again. This time, Bombalurina held up a paw, stopping him at arm's length.

"You and I both recognize that there is an…attraction between us," Bombalurina spoke hurriedly, not looking Tugger in the eyes. Instead, she gazed fearfully at her paw, which was on his chest.

"Yes there is," Tugger admitted with a grin. _Finally,_ he thought to himself. He had been chasing Bombalurina for years. He began to imaging the thousand little exchanges that were about to happen in this very flat. He was so caught up in his daydreams that he almost didn't hear her next words.

"But we can never act on it."

"What?!" Tugger re-entered reality. The red queen nodded, taking another step back.

"If we are going to live together—and not kill each other—I think it would be best for us to keep our relationship on a friendly level. No…physical interaction." She cringed at her last words. It sounded so lame. Still, it was necessary.

"I don't understand." Tugger said blankly.

"Well," Bomba took a deep breath as she began to explain. Now that Tugger wasn't in attack-mode, she felt more at ease, "Eventually, all relationships come to an end. And when they do, the parties involved usually hate each other. If we are going to take on Munkustrap, then we need to present a unified front—which can't be possible if we're emotionally involved."

"Wow," Tugger gave a small laugh. The queen had taken him completely by surprised, "Bravo. You are quite good at finding excuses."

"I do what I have to," Bomba said. Then, taking the cleaning rag from Tugger's paw, she moved back to the window. "Thanks for your help."

"Sure thing," Tugger watched her walk away, bewildered by the sudden turn of events.

Queens. Who could ever figure them out?

~*~

"Since the Pollicle attack, I have decided to increase curfew restrictions," Munkustrap said calmly. He was standing before the Elders, paws clasped neatly behind his back.

He continued, but Teathrice was no longer listening to him. It was just as Tugger had predicted. Munkustrap had stopped asking for Council advice—he simply informed the Elders of his next edict, not even bothering to see if they complied. Of course, none of them objected because they could not find a reason to—and also because if they did, Munkustrap would accuse them of not caring for the Tribe, of being selfish libertines just like the Rum Tum Tugger.

She turned her weary eyes toward the moon, finding solace in its warm glow. Better days would come. Soon the threats to Jellicle life would ebb, and the restrictions would be lifted. She didn't know how she knew this, but she did.

"Teathrice?" Roary Huffersnuff's voice brought her back to the matter at hand. "What say you?"

"Agreed," Teathrice forced a smile. Again, she had no reason to object to Munku's new plan. Desperate times called for desperate measures.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

_Several Weeks Later…_

Demeter stared out at the rainy day with a heavy sigh. Another day without Bombalurina. It had been preceded by a day without the red queen, and would be seceded by yet another day without her—and another, and another, passing in bleak succession.

Jellyorum had told her that it would get easier. The days would cease to be so painful, the nights would grow less cold. But so far, that promise had not come true.

Munkustrap had been good to her. He had been understanding through it all—he loved her, but even he knew that he could never replace Bombalurina. He had held Demeter as she wept, comforted her for countless nights on end, and still remained faithfully at her side. Demeter counted herself lucky to have such a supportive mate. Not everyone found such steadfast devotion, you know.

~*~

Jemima sat on the edge of the couch, her eyes fearfully fastened to her mother's dark form in the windowsill. Mother had been so sad since Bombie's disappearance. Some days, she didn't even speak—like today, she merely stared out at the passing cars, her void expression reflected in the windowpane.

Mistoffelees had changed as well. Whenever he was around Jemima, he tried to put on a happy face—to laugh and joke as he always did. But Jemima could see behind those smiling eyes lay tears. She wasn't the oblivious kit that everyone assumed she was. She could see the pain, the sadness in everyone's faces, could feel the tug of sorrow in their voices. First Tugger, now Bomba. The two brightest lights of the Jellicle Junkyard were now gone—both in tragic, inexplicable ways.

Jemima hoped that wherever they were, Tugger and Bombalurina were safe and happy.

~*~

"Oh, Tugger, you are such a tease!" Bombalurina laughed heartily, wiping away a tear from her eye. They were in the booth of their newest haunt—a local pub they had discovered after their departure from the Tribe.

"I wasn't meaning to be," Tugger held up his hands in a gesture of innocence, laughing along with the red queen. Bombie just rolled her eyes. Tugger defended himself playfully, "Come on, if a tom had winked at you, would you really have fainted?"

"Personally? No," the red queen admitted. She motioned across the room with a grin, "But apparently, she would and she did."

"Not my fault," Tugger repeated. Bombalurina burst into a fresh onslaught of giggles. This was their newest pastime: hitting on the locals and comparing their success rates.

"Okay, okay," Bomba sat up, trying to control her mirth. She flipped her whiskers prissily. "My turn."

"Get 'em, Tiger," Tugger joked. The corner of her mouth curled in response.

Bombalurina's dark eyes scanned the room for a potential target. Finally, she found one; her gaze locked onto him like a radar. The tom noticed her, sat up, and looked around confusedly. Then, with a smile, he realized that the breathtaking beauty in the corner was looking at him. He motioned for the barkeep to give the lady a drink.

"For you," the waiter held the tray before her. "From the tom at the bar."

Bombie took the drink daintily, a smug smile playing at the corners of her mouth. She raised her glass in salutation to her unknown benefactor, her eyes twinkling devilishly. He returned the gesture.

"Score one for me," Bombalurina whispered in a throaty voice, never bothering to take her eyes off her newest prize.

Surprisingly, Tugger was not at all jealous. He thought he would be, whenever Bomba first invented the game a few weeks earlier. The game had evolved from the queen's observation about their effects on their respective opposite sexes. It had started innocently at first, and then grew to a level of rules and scoring systems, becoming a daily ritual between the two.

Perhaps it was because Tugger knew that at the end of the day, when the fun and games had ebbed, Bombalurina would still leave the pub at his side, would still go home with him. Sure, they wouldn't share the same bed—or even the same room, for that matter—but in some small way, she was choosing to be with him. That was all Tugger needed to convince him to play this game. Of course, the added bonus of having queens faint at a mere wink helped, too.

"Shall we go now?" Tugger asked, leaning in so that Bombie could hear him over the din of the pub. The red queen smiled demurely and nodded.

"Certainly."

~*~

"Certainly not!"

Jennyanydots' words rang in Electra's ears. The dark kit's ears pinned against her head in anger, but she was smart enough not to retort. Jenny might seem like a loving mother figure, but she had a mean left hook.

"It's just one night," she mumbled, not daring to look Jenny in the eye.

"Electra, I said no," the Gumbie Cat said sternly. "You and Victoria are still too young to go out by yourselves. Besides, after that Pollicle attack, I don't think Munkustrap will let anyone travel unaccompanied."

Electra jumped off the washing machine with an angry sigh and slipped away to an abandoned corner of the yard. She hated being treated like a kit. She and Victoria were over a year old—almost two! Why couldn't Jennyanydots just understand this? Why couldn't she let them go out for one night—just like all the other cats?

_If I'm a grown up, why am I asking Jenny for permission?_ Electra suddenly thought. None of the other cats came to Jenny, begging for the right to go out. Why should she? Jennyanydots was not her mother; she had no control over Electra.

"Hey, Tori," Electra called to her friend, who happened to be passing by.

"Hey, Lecs," the snow white queen bounded up to her friend with a smile. "Did Jenny say yes?"

"Who cares what Jenny said?" Electra asked, her defensive tone causing Victoria to frown.

"It was a no, then."

"Look," Electra rolled her eyes. "We're both old enough to make our own choices. We can go out if we want—we shouldn't have to ask Jenny."

"I don't know," Victoria bit her lip apprehensively. She feared the Gumbie Cat's wrath. Like Electra, she was all too aware of Jenny's left hook.

"Oh, don't be such a goody-goody," Electra gave an exasperated sigh. "Let's just go, okay?"

"I don't think it's a good idea," Victoria shook her head.

"I'll go."

The two queens turned to see Pouncival.

"Girls only, Pounce," Electra smiled sweetly.

"Your loss," Pouncival shrugged. Then, as an afterthought, he added, "Of course, you probably won't make it past the night watch."

"Oh," Electra said. She had forgotten about that.

"Although," Pouncival gave a wicked grin. "I do know a way out. A secret way."

"I don't like the sound of this," Victoria whined.

"Tell us," Electra demanded.

"Girls only, remember?" Pouncival shot back.

"Fine," Electra rolled her eyes. "You can come—but if we get caught, I swear to Rumpus Cat, I'll blame the whole thing on you."

"Deal," Pouncival grinned again.

~*~

"Anybody home?" Asparagus stuck his head through the kitty door tentatively. Once he spotted his sister and his niece, he entered, "Hey, Jemmie, how's it going?"

Jemima gave him a sad look, "It's a bad day."

Asparagus nodded in understanding. Ever since Bombalurina had disappeared, he had been making daily visits to his sister. Wordlessly, Asparagus jumped onto the windowsill beside Dem, looking out at the traffic as if he had never seen anything more interesting.

Finally, Demeter spoke, "You're late."

"So you've actually been keeping track of the time?" Asparagus joked. Dem did not respond. After another thoughtful pause, he added, "You weren't this depressed when Father died."

"That's because I had a chance to say goodbye," Demeter replied, never taking her gaze from the windowpane. "I had time. Time to tell him how much I loved him, to tell him what he meant to me."

"I'm sure Bombalurina knew how you felt," Asparagus said reassuringly. Demeter shook her head.

"Mummy and Bombie had been fighting," Jemima piped up. "They didn't talk for a long time."

Asparagus turned to his sister with sorrowed eyes. "That's what this is, isn't it? You two were at odds when she disappeared. And now you feel bad because you think that your fight made her leave."

"I don't know," Demeter admitted quietly. "But I don't see why else she would leave. We hadn't spoken—hadn't truly had a conversation in weeks. I never had the chance to apologize, to make things right. And now I never will."

At this confession, a single tear slipped down Demeter's cheek. Asparagus wrapped a comforting paw around his sister, "It wasn't your fault, Demi. These things just happen."

"You're right. I'm just…I just…can't believe she's gone," the queen admitted sadly. Then, she seemed to lose all emotion as she turned back to the window, "But I suppose that is just how life is, isn't it? Just one string of unbelievable tragedies after another until finally, you crumble under the weight of it all."

With that, the black and gold queen returned to staring bleakly out the window, her face as devoid of emotion as a blank sheet of paper. In that moment, Asparagus felt his sister mentally leave the room. Where she went, he could only imagine. But he was certain that it was not a pleasant place.

~*~

Once they reached the flat, Tugger asked the same question he asked every day, "So, any ideas yet?"

"None worth mentioning," Bomba admitted. Any way she looked at it, there was no possible way that she and Tugger could make the others realize the gravity of their situation. Every idea seemed so…futile.

Bombalurina fiddled with her tail absentmindedly, her brown eyes staring blankly ahead. Tugger watched her with an amused smile. She was so adorable when she was serious.

"I'm worried about Demeter," she finally spoke.

Tugger kept quiet. He realized that Bomba was merely thinking aloud, not seeking advice. He knew that a few weeks ago the red queen had taken advantage of a recent Pollicle attack—upon hearing of the incident, she had bribed a cat to swear that he had seen her leave the scene badly wounded. Surprisingly, no one had countered the claim; the Jellicles had assumed that Bombalurina had died.

Until now, Bomba had not regretted her actions. But to be honest, she hadn't really had a chance to reflect on the situation. Tugger had kept her busy—they spent every day at the pub, every night at the club.

But something had happened today. On the way home from the pub, Bombalurina had seen two kittens playing hide-and-seek, shrieking and laughing as only kittens can—just as she and Demeter had done when they were younger.

Suddenly a thousand memories of her friend had flooded her brain, and Bombalurina had been filled with an intense bout of homesickness.

"I miss her," Bombalurina admitted. She gave a sigh, "And Jemima. And Misto."

"Misto?" Tugger sat up suddenly. "Why on earth do you miss Misto? I didn't even know you two spoke to each other."

Bombalurina gave him a dark look—one that told him that if he valued his life, he would not pursue the subject further.

Tugger sat back, his mind processing this new development. Apparently Bombalurina had left behind an amore. This explained why she implemented the no-relationship rule—although it still blew Tugger's mind to think that Bomba would choose a tom like Misto. He was so weird.

Bombalurina returned to her thoughts. She had to see Demeter again. She had to see her son. She had to make sure that they were alright, that they could live without her. She had to know.

~*~

"Hey, Cetty!" Electra whispered, motioning her friend into the pipe that served as their secret hideout.

"What is it?" Cetty noticed that the pipe also contained Victoria and Pouncival. Something was definitely up.

"We're going out tonight, to The Mouser's Palace," Electra replied, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Jenny said it was OK?" Cetty was incredulous. The uneasy look from Victoria, accompanied by Pouncival's smirk and Electra's look of defiance answered the question.

"Are you coming or not?" Electra did not even bother to answer Cetty's previous query.

"I'm not up to it," Cetty admitted, her gaze falling to the ground. "I'm not in the mood for fun."

"You can't spend your life waiting for Tugger," Pouncival said gently. Cetty looked up, shooting daggers with her eyes.

"What do you know, Pouncival Caticus of the Jellicle House of Kismet?" Cetty used his full name—a sign that she was truly angry. "You spend all day moping for Bombie. Why can't I just be left alone?"

"Because you don't like being alone," Victoria said in a small voice. Her face was filled with concern for her friend.

"How would you know what I like or don't like?" Cetty asked hotly. "Ever since you danced with Plato, you've been spending every second with him!"

Victoria opened her mouth to give an indignant reply, but Electra interjected, looking at the white queen with a critical eye, "She's right, Tori; you have been stuck on Plato like a leech."

"Not fair!" Victoria protested. Pouncival snickered. Dark looks from all three queens quickly silenced him.

"Look, I'm just not up to it, okay?" Etcetera turned away and disappeared into the yard again.

"Well," Electra shrugged it off. "We won't let her ruin our fun, will we?"

"No way," Pounce agreed.

"She won't, but I will," a voice came from the other end of the pipe. It was Alonzo, who apparently had overheard the entire conversation. He approached the kits, a stern look on his usually mild features. "What were you thinking? Don't you know kittens are not allowed to leave the yard unattended?"

"We're not kittens," Electra growled. Alonzo fought back a laugh. This only deepened the dark queen's anger.

"We're not!" She insisted angrily.

"Alright then," Alonzo's demeanor suddenly because stern and imposing once more. "Then you'll be treated as adults. Cats caught breaking curfew law are sentenced to two weeks' clean up duty."

"Aw, c'mon!" Pounce whined. "We didn't even actually sneak out!"

"I know," Alonzo said simply. "Which is why I'm only giving you three days' punishment."

"What for?" Electra demanded.

"A deterrent." Alonzo said as he walked away.

"This sucks," Electra grumbled.

"Four days," Alonzo said over his shoulder. The kits all rolled their eyes, but this time they kept their mouths shut.

~*~

It was raining again. Tugger gave a heavy sigh and cursed the weather. It would be another boring day at the loft. Bombalurina refused to leave the house when it rained—she hated water even more than the average cat should. Oh well, Bomba's hydrophobia wouldn't keep Tugger from having a good time.

"Hey, Boms," Tugger stood outside her door. "I'm going out for a bit."

No response.

"Didja hear me?" Tugger asked again.

Again, no reply.

"Bomba?" Tugger spoke a little louder.

Still no response.

Tugger tried the door knob. It was unlocked. If he walked in and woke up Bombalurina, she would murder him for sure. Still, Tugger decided it was worth the risk.

He opened the door slowly, peering in cautiously. There was no one in the room.

He looked around in confusion. Where in the world was Bombie?

~*~

Ugh. She hated the rain. But Bombalurina knew that braving the elements was worth it—peace of mind was worth the damage to her coat.

She approached the house with the stealth that only a cat can possess. A smile dawned on her face when she spotted her son, who lay sleeping in the windowsill. She desperately wanted to wake him, to speak to him, but the red queen knew that she could never do such a thing. If Mistoffelees knew that Bomba was alive—and with Tugger—the young tom would be in danger. Bombalurina wasn't sure what Munkustrap would do if he found out; quite frankly she didn't want to know. Right now, the safest place for Misto was with Munkustrap—away from Macavity.

Bombalurina then turned her attention to the house across the street—the house that she had once shared with Demeter. She slipped into the dreary rain again, her eyes darting about furtively as she moved closer. She stealthily peered into the window. Demeter was still asleep, Jemima was curled up beside her.

Bomba's breath caught at the sight of her best friend's face. Dem looked so…old. And tired. What had happened?

_You did that_, a voice echoed inside of her head. _She thinks you're dead, remember?_

The red queen sighed. She knew that Demeter would mourn her loss, but she didn't think it would be this hard on the black and gold queen.

_She's not as strong as you are_, the voice reminded her.

Bomba felt a pang of regret. She had really hurt Dem this time—even if it was for her own good.

_Let her know you're alive_, the voice prompted. Bombie took a moment to contemplate the situation. If Demeter found out that she was still alive, she might tell Munkustrap. Munku was a smart cat—he'd realize soon enough that Bomba had faked her own death. Which would eventually lead him to the truth—and put Misto in danger. But on the other hand, if Demeter knew that her friend was still alive, perhaps she could pull herself out of her obvious depression. Bomba decided that her friend's happiness was worth the risk. With a sudden sense of determination, she plucked the charm from her collar and tossed it onto the garden path—in plain sight of anyone who walked by. Then, realizing that every second increased her chances of being seen, Bombalurina quickly disappeared.

~*~

From her perch atop the roof, Tantomile watched Bombalurina retreat down the muddy street. The black and white queen gave a small smile of satisfaction. She was the voice that Bomba had heard inside her mind; she was the one who convinced the red queen to leave a sign.

In all honestly, Tanto was not surprised to find that Bombalurina was alive. That cat was too tough to go down without a fight. What worried her was the fact that the red queen had chosen not to return to the tribe. Not that Tantomile really cared—she had no connection to Bombalurina, nor any desire to know her whereabouts.

But she did care about Demeter. Years ago, Tanto had received a vision—one about Demeter. Instead of acting on it, the mystic assumed that it was merely a dream, nothing more. That was the night Demeter was kidnapped by Macavity. Tantomile never quite forgave herself for allowing such a tragedy to befall the timid, gentle Demeter.

Now she had the chance to make things right—hopefully her plan would work. But the rest was up to Demeter. If she could emerge from her fog of despair long enough to discover Bomba's charm, then she would realize that her friend was still alive.

Tantomile furrowed her brow at that last thought. She highly doubted that Demeter would be able to do such a thing. Demeter had been almost completely consumed by her grief—she hardly noticed anyone, not even her own daughter, Jemima.

Jemima! Tanto brightened at the thought. Jemima was a precocious kit—surely her bright eyes would see the charm. Perhaps this plan would work after all.

~*~

Three rooftops down, Rumpleteaser was practicing her balancing skills. The rain had made the gables very slippery—a perfect obstacle course for the agile queen. After joining the Jellicles, she and Mungo had sworn off a life of crime, but she kept her skills in tact—just in case.

Suddenly, a movement caught her eye. It was Tantomile, who was also on the roof. The only thing wrong with the picture was that it wasn't Tantomile's house. It was Dem's.

Her curiousity sufficiently stoked, Teaser quickly made her way across the rooftops, reaching Tantomile in a matter of seconds.

The black and white queen whirled around, startled, "Where did you come from?"

"Oi 'ave my ways," Teaser smirked. Then she looked at Tanto with confusion, "Wot're you doing 'ere?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Tanto replied, avoiding the question.

"Thissus my street," Teaser motioned towards her house. She turned back to Tanto, "Which still dohn't explain why you're 'ere, on Dem's roof, at this hour offa morning, in tha pourin' rain."

"I was on my way to visit Mistoffelees," Tanto replied smoothly.

"You usually travel boiy rooftop, then?" Teaser asked dryly. She wasn't buying Tantomile's excuse.

"I was worried about Demeter," Tantomile admitted. She never was good at lying. The black and white queen took another deep breath, "She had not been well."

"Tell me sumfin' Oi don't know," Teaser retorted in a wry tone. She shrugged, "She's jus' upset over losin' Boms."

"Yeah," Tanto nodded sadly. She was not about to tell Teaser her secret—that Bombalurina was alive and well, and had just left the vicinity.

"They were real close," Teaser added ruefully. She had never been close with anyone—not as close as Dem and Boms were. That was especially true when it came to her older sister. She and Bomba barely spoke. Teaser was slightly jealous of Demeter.

"I know," Tanto said sadly. She, too, was jealous—but not of Demeter. Bombalurina was the one to be envied—she had a friend who stood beside her through thick and thin, who looked past the ugliness and loved her anyways, someone who mourned her loss and cherished her memory. Tantomile didn't have anyone who would do the same for her. Sure, she had Corico, but it wasn't the same. He was her brother, her twin—he was practically obligated to be her friend.

"What the hell are you doing up there?"

The two queens looked down to see Asparagus standing in the yard, staring up at them with a confused expression.

"Nuffin," Teaser replied in a small voice. Asparagus didn't seem convinced.

Wordlessly, the two queens came down from their perch, landing deftly on the ground. Demeter poked her head out of the cat door, a confused look on her tired features, "What's going on?"

"Hello, Demeter," Tantomile forced a smile. The black and gold queen did not look well.

"Jus' chattin'," Teaser flashed a way-too-innocent smile.

Demeter just gave a slight nod before disappearing into the house once more.

"Oi think we'd best be goin'," Teaser said quietly. Tantomile nodded in agreement. Asparagus gave them one last caustic look before following his sister into the house.

Tantomile turned back to Teaser, only to find that the tiger-striped queen was already scampering back to her own home. Tanto gave another heavy sigh. Apparently Teaser did not wish to be seen with her. She turned and made her way to the junkyard. Rumpleteaser's curious expression still played in her mind. _Wot're you doing 'ere?_

Tantomile did not have an explanation, other than she had merely been watching over Demeter's house that night. She had sensed that something was about to happen to the petite queen, and, fearing the worst, she had rushed over—only to find Demeter sleeping peacefully. Unsure of what her premonition meant, and fearful of the answer, Tanto had spent the entire night atop the house. Then Bombalurina had appeared in the early morning, and Tanto realized why she had felt the premonition. Hopefully, her plan would work. Tanto felt that she owed Demeter that much—after all, if Tanto had spoken about her vision all those years ago, Dem would never have fallen into Macavity's cruel paws.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Asparagus left Dem's house with a weary sigh. She didn't show any signs of getting better—it had been weeks since Bombalurina's disappearance. He knew that Demeter was still beating herself up over the way things had ended between the two of them—no amount of convincing could persuade Demeter to believe that there was any other reason for Bomba's death.

He never found out why Tantomile and Rumpleteaser were on Dem's roof, either. If it had just been Teaser, he wouldn't have given it a second thought. That cat was a total crackpot. But Tantomile…

He and Dem had grown up with Tantomile and Coricopat. Although they weren't very close now, he still knew the black and white queen quite well. Tanto did not show up unannounced without a good reason. She was also a confirmed mystic—not a good combination. It signaled that something was wrong with Dem—something big. Why else would Tantomile brave the elements to sit on a rooftop with the high strung and highly annoying Rumpleteaser?

Asparagus shook his head. Something wasn't right. He was going to find out just what Tantomile knew—and how it was connected to his sister.

~*~

Jellyorum entered the yard with a bright smile on her face. The rain had cleared up; it was turning out to be quite a lovely day. She nodded to Roary Huffersnuff as she passed by, "G'morning, Roary. How was the meeting last night?"

"Not good," the tom admitted with a slow shake of his head. He looked around furtively before leaning in to whisper. "Just wait til the next Jellicle Meeting. You won't believe what your son-in-law has up his sleeve."

"What do you mean?" Jellyorum felt a qualm of uncertainty. Roary just gave a wry laugh.

"Now, Madame, you know I'm not at liberty to discuss such a thing."

"Don't be coy," Jellyorum smiled once more. "If you weren't going to tell me, then you wouldn't have mentioned it."

Roary just shook his head again, "I can't."

"Roary Huffersnuff," Jellyorum reprimanded in a slightly playful tone. "May I remind you that I saved your tail during the Battle with the Pekes—"

"Yes, you did," Roary admitted. "I was hoping you wouldn't play that card."

"But I did," Jellyorum smiled mischievously. "Now, fess up."

~*~

Demeter stepped out onto the stoop, her feet dragging as if her bones were made of lead. She had been absolutely ill all morning, but she really didn't have a choice. She had to sign in. Jemima bounded out the door behind her, skittering to a halt as she spied something on the garden path.

"Mummy, look!" Jemima rushed over to retrieve a shiny object. She brought it back to Demeter for inspection.

Dem's eyes widened when she saw it. A tear-drop charm—the same one that Bombalurina had worn on her collar! Demeter looked around quickly, hoping perhaps the red queen was somewhere in the garden, waiting. No one was there.

"This wasn't here yesterday," Demeter remarked, trying to contain her sudden rush of emotion.

"No," Jemima agreed. "Somebody must've dropped it, last night."

Demeter nodded, her mind now running a million miles a second. Bombalurina was still alive—and she had been here, the very night before. It was a message—a sign from her friend. For whatever reason, Bomba had not returned, but she had left this as a way of telling Demeter that she was alive and well.

The black and gold queen's joy was soon replaced by confusion. If Bombie was alive, why hadn't she come home? Perhaps she was afraid—but of what?

Perhaps she was with Macavity again. Demeter knew that at one time, the two cats had shared a passionate relationship. Perhaps they had met again, picking up where they had left off. She highly doubted it; Bombalurina's hatred for the gingertom was now evident. No, it was something else…

Tugger. Oh, bast, it had to be Tugger. Everyone assumed that the two cats hated each other; they always acted as if they did. But Demeter knew the truth—she remembered the nights that Bomba would go out dancing with the maine coon, only to return with a soft smile and starry eyes.

In a sudden sense of foresight, Demeter hugged her daughter closely, quickly hiding the charm in her own collar, "Let's not mention this to anyone, ok baby?"

Jemima nodded, confused by her mother's sudden secrecy. Still, she knew her mother must have a good reason for doing so.

Demeter crossed the street, a small smile on her face. Bombalurina was alive—she wasn't with Demeter, but she had left a message. She must've known that Dem was worried. Which meant that she had been worried, too.

Asparagus had been right. Bomba had known that Dem cared. That was all that truly mattered.

~*~

Victoria wiped her brow with a heavy sigh. She made a mental note never to go along with any plan of Electra's ever again. Keeping the yard clean was hard work.

"Just think, guys, today's our last day," Pounce offered helpfully. This only earned him dark looks from his companions.

"Stupid curfew," Electra muttered under her breath, tossing a can onto a junk heap. She tossed another one, "Stupid Alonzo. Stupid, stupid rules."

"Chill, Lecs," Victoria warned her friend. Lately, Electra's rebellious attitude had been getting her into trouble with the older cats.

Suddenly, Rumpleteaser appeared, " Ello, Chain-gang. 'Ow's it goin?"

"Not too spanky," Pounce replied. Teaser laughed as his diagnoses.

"Ah, well," the tiger striped queen watched them work with a careless air. "One more day, roight?"

"I am never even going to think about leaving this place ever again," Victoria promised to no one in particular.

Teaser gave a smirk. Victoria wasn't exactly a rule-breaker to begin with; it filled Teaser with a certain amount of devilish glee to see the Tribe's perfect white queen doing clean-up duty.

"So, Teaser," Pounce sidled up to her, putting an arm around the petite queen's shoulders. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Not you, that's for shore," Teaser removed his paw from her shoulder daintily. She could hear Victoria and Electra's muffled giggles behind her, but she kept a straight face.

Pounce seemed undaunted by her obvious brush off, "Maybe some other time."

"Maybe neva," the tiger striped queen grinned. Pounce was a good kit, even if he acted a little too much like the Rum Tum Tugger at times.

_Of course, I guess someone has to take Rum Tum's place,_ Teaser mused to herself. Flashing another smile, she quickly disappeared.

"She likes me," Pounce said, his chest puffing out with pride. "It's only a matter of time."

~*~

Munkustrap surveyed the yard with a solemn expression, his paws folded neatly behind his back. The cats were milling about the yard, exchanging greetings and smiles, as they had done every morning for as long as Munku could remember.

These were his cats. They depended solely on him for guidance, for protection, for support and strength and care. It was a daunting task, but Munku had spent his whole life preparing for it.

Sure, some might have thought him a bit zealous in his efforts to keep them safe, but really, wasn't it better to be safe than sorry? Loosing three cats in the Pollicle attack had only been further proof that the Jellicle Tribe needed to implement stricter watch over their members.

He smiled as he saw his mate enter the yard, their beautiful daughter in tow. Demeter seemed almost happy this morning—an odd occurrence since Bombalurina's disappearance. Perhaps she had finally gotten over the red queen. Bast, he hoped so. He never understood why Demeter trusted that viper. Bombalurina was a dangerous cat, in his opinion—she always seemed to bring out the worst in cats, and she always seemed to be at the center of every disaster.

Jemima waved happily at her father, her large eyes dancing with kittenish joy. His grin widened as he waved back. She really was a great kit—one of the only ones who didn't get into trouble. He hoped she would choose Tumblebrutus as her mate one day—Tumble was a good tom, strong and brave and true, and the only one who seemed to take his job seriously.

"Good morning," Demeter sidled up to him, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"You seem awfully chipper," he commented, returning the kiss and ruffling Jemima's hair affectionately.

"I am feeling much better," Demeter admitted with a smile. She looked out at the yard, "Busy today, aren't we?"

Munkustrap nodded. "Yep. Soon it will be even busier—Jellyorum and Jennyanydots will begin planning for the Jellicle Ball in a few weeks."

"Oh, bast," Demeter gave a sigh. "Time slips away so quickly."

Munkustrap didn't add that time passes even more quickly when you spend your days in a comatose state, staring out the window. He was smart enough to keep his mouth shut.

Demeter wanted to share her good news with someone—she wanted to shout to the world that her friend was still alive—but something inside held her back. Was it fear? Dem wasn't sure, if her guess was correct—if Bomba was with Tugger—then her friend's very life would be in danger. And Demeter did not want to go back to the days spent sadly wishing for Bomba's return. No, it was best to let things be. She told herself that she wasn't lying to Munku; she merely wasn't telling him. That wasn't so bad, was it?

~*~

"You've got to be joking," Jellyorum's light green eyes were wide with shock.

"Wish I was," Roary shook his head.

"But—surely—I mean, the Council couldn't—the Elders wouldn't…agree to such a thing," Jellyorum's voice betrayed her uncertainty. "Would they?"

"Well, this is the first time that they do seem to be opposed to one of Munku's edicts," Roary admitted, although his tone held little hope. "There've been discussions, but no final decision yet. But I'm not so sure that the Council's opinion will matter."

"What on earth do you mean?" Jellyorum looked at him curiously. "Jellicle Leader can't do anything without Council approval."

"Munkustrap has been…arranging things," Roary gave a rueful smile. "He's made a few changes—minor ones at first, so we didn't really notice—and has found a few loopholes in Jellicle Law. He's learned to pretty much circumvent our system."

"How is that possible?" Jellyourm asked in a shocked tone.

Roary shrugged. Then he looked around again, "That isn't the half of it. Just last week, Mumbletins had the audacity to call Munku out on this new idea."

"What happened?" Jellyorum leaned forward.

"You tell me," Roary gave a sardonic smile. "I haven't seen her since then."

"Surely he wouldn't—"

"He just might."

"No," Jellyorum shook her head. "No. He wouldn't. I've heard enough."

She turned to go. Roary caught her arm, his intense gaze meeting her frightened eyes. "Just promise not to talk to anyone about this."

She nodded gravely, "I promise."

~*~

Demeter returned home in a lighthearted mood. She saw Rumpleteaser trotting down the street—apparently she, too, was going home for the day.

"Teaser!" Dem called from the window, motioning the tiger-striped queen to join her. Teaser looked around uneasily, as if thrown off by Dem's sudden burst of friendliness. Cautiously, the young queen approached the open window.

"Sit," Dem patted the spot beside. Teaser jumped up, a look of confusion still on her pretty features.

"You never told me why you were in my yard this morning," Demeter smiled warmly.

"You di'int look loike you were in the mood for conversation," Teaser admitted. Dem laughed.

"Yes, I was a bit…down this morning." She smiled again. "But that has passed."

"So Oi noticed," Teaser commented, still unsure of what exactly had happened. With a quizzical look, she asked, "Dem…have you…taken something?"

Demeter just shook her head with a laugh. Finally, she couldn't stand it any longer. She leaned forward, her eyes dancing, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Better than most," Teaser replied.

She looked around quickly, as though she feared being overheard, "I think Bombalurina's still alive."

Rumpleteaser didn't know how to respond. One minute, Dem was grieving the loss of her friend, the next she was claiming that her friend had not died. She was beginning to wonder if the stress had been too much for Demeter; perhaps her fragile psyche had finally cracked.

Demeter continued, her breath quickening with a sudden onslaught of joy, "I mean, I think that somehow, if she had truly died, I would _know_. Surely I would have felt something more, if she was truly gone from me. I mean surely I would—"

"Demeter," Teaser put a paw on the cat's shoulder. "This isn't 'ealthy. She's gone. Y'ave to accept it an' move on."

"No, she's not," Demeter whispered excitedly. She produced the charm. "It's Bombie's. I found it on the path this morning."

"She could've lost it months ago," Teaser countered.

Dem shook her head vehemently, "No. I distinctly remember—it was still on her collar the last time I saw her. Right before she disappeared. She left it last night—to let me know that she's OK!"

"Roight," Teaser said slowly. She wasn't exactly convinced. But what reason did Dem have to make up such a thing? Finally, she asked, "Why on earth are you tellin' me all this?"

"Because you're her sister," Demeter said simply. She was the only one who knew that. "I thought you'd want to know."

"You're more offa sista to 'er than Oi am," Teaser replied, trying to keep her jealous tone in-check. Noticing Dem's crestfallen expression, she added, "Thank you, though. Oi'm glad you told me."

"Look, Teaser," Dem held up a cautionary paw. "We can't tell anyone, OK?"

"Whoiy not?"

"Because…if Bomba wanted to come back, she would've," Demeter explained. "For whatever reason, she's not going to. So I think this is something that is best kept between the two of us."

Teaser nodded in agreement. Then, she forced another smile, "Well, Oi'm off. Gotta be getting back to Mungo."

"Have fun," Dem flashed another warm smile.

Teaser thought about the black and gold queen's words on the way home. Bomba was alive—but she wasn't going to return. Which meant that Teaser would have to find her.

She didn't know why she felt the need to find her sister—it wasn't as if she missed her. Perhaps Teaser missed the sheer knowledge that perhaps someday, they would connect and become true sisters, sharing their secrets and their lives, protecting each other from the world around them. If Bomba never returned, then such a thing could never happen. And besides, there was something that Dem wasn't telling her. Teaser always was a curious cat. Now she felt that she absolutely had to know why her sister had left the Tribe—and what kept her from returning.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**_*Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long! Hopefully you guys haven't given up on me...I feel that this story has gone slower than the rest of my work, but just keep in mind that this is the first in a series of four tales...think of this as an introduction, a prequel to my next work, in which the action will truly begin.*_**

Mungojerrie followed Rumpleteaser into the club, his nose wrinkling in distaste. The music was too loud, the place was too packed—not his scene at all.

"Wot are we doin' 'ere, Tease?" He whined.

"Oi told you—looking for Bombs," Teaser's large green eyes scanned the room. Mungo just rolled his eyes, but kept his mouth shut. Teaser had come home from the yard two days ago, blabbering on about how Bomba was really alive and how they just had to find her. Quite frankly, Mungo thought she was off her rocker. Everyone knew the red queen was dead.

This, of course, did not seem to deter Rumpleteaser, who was now craning her neck to take in all the faces in the crowded room. Mungo quickly ordered a drink and sat down at the bar.

Suddenly, the tiger-striped queen spotted a flash of red.

"Mungo!" She grabbed the tom's arm and shook it excitedly. "Mungo, look! It's Bombsy!"

"Wot?" Mungo looked up from his drink.

Teaser pointed to her sister, "It's 'er! Oi know it is."

"Aw, Tease," Mungo rolled his eyes. "'Ow many toimes do Oi gotta—"

At that moment, he spotted the red queen. His jaw dropped, "Oi'll be jiggered by a no-good Pollicle. It is 'er!"

"Told ya," Teaser couldn't help but retort saucily.

"Wot do we do?" Mungo asked.

"'Ow should Oi know?" Teaser turned to him angrily. Really, he could be so useless at times. She grabbed his paw and led him through the crowd.

"Bombalurina!" Teaser called out, causing the red queen to turn around quickly. There was a flash of fear, followed by a full beat of confusion, and finally Bomba recognized the two cats and a small smile returned to her face.

"What are you doing here?" She didn't waste time with pleasantries.

"We tho't you was dead," Mungo stared at her as if she had grown a second head.

"Yes," Bomba smiled, but it did not reach her eyes. "Well, as you can see, I am not."

"How's Tugger?" Teaser asked point-blank. Bomba took the accusation in stride.

"He's doing well," she replied coolly. Teaser regretted her question. She had not come this far just to pick a fight with her sister. So the small queen swallowed her pride.

"Oi'm glad you're aloive," she admitted. An unreadable expression passed over Bomba's face.

"Thank you," she said simply. A full beat passed. Then the read queen seemed to shake herself from her thoughts, pasting another elusive smile on her face, "So, what brings you here?"

"Lookin' for you, actually," Teaser admitted.

Bombalurina gave a confused look. "But I thought everyone thought I was dead."

"Ev'rybody but Tease," Mungo replied.

Teaser looked at Bombalurina, "Dem had some pretty convincin' evidence."

The red queen gave a slow nod. So Demeter had told someone. Her dark eyes met Teaser's, "Who else knows?"

"Just us," Teaser assured her.

"Well, you've seen the dead," Bomba turned to leave. "If your curiosity is satisfied, you'd best get back before curfew."

"We're not goin' back," Mungo said quickly, stepping towards her.

Bomba stopped, turning slowly back to the cats. Her face was filled with confusion, "What?"

"You dohn' know 'ow bad it's gotten," Teaser told her. She shook her head, "We're not goin' back to that. We 'ad more freedom when we was workin' for Macavity."

"So why did you come looking for me?" Bomba asked, her eyebrow arching skeptically.

"You rescued me from Mac," Mungo said simply. "Oi go where you go."

"Oi go where Mungo goes," Teaser added, crossing her arms over her chest.

"So…what?" Bombalurina stepped towards them, towering over them with a slightly disdainful expression on her lovely features. "You expect me to take you in? That we'll just become one big happy family of rebellious run-aways?"

"It'll be fun," Mungo reassured her.

"I don't do fun," Bomba said dryly.

"Look, we'll jus' foind somewhere else," Teaser turned to leave. She would rather die than beg for a place to stay. She knew this city like the back of her paw; she could easily find a place for the night.

"Wait," Bombalurina cut off her exit. Teaser looked up at her, her green eyes wide with surprise. Bomba took a deep breath, "I didn't mean it like that. Why don't you stay with us—Tugger and I have a place down town."

"Alroight!" Mungo's face brightened into a smile.

"Foine," Teaser didn't sound too thrilled.

"Tugger's there now," Bombalurina forced another smile as she motioned to the door. "Shall we?"

"Yes, let's," Mungo made a beeline for the door. He hated this place.

~*~

Misto was alone again. He always seemed to be alone nowadays. Even in a room full of cats, he still felt alone. After he lost Victoria to Plato, he thought his heart couldn't be hurt any worse—you can't break something if it's completely shattered. But then his mother had gone missing. And then Asparagus came back with awful news. Suddenly Misto realized that his heart could indeed be hurt again—with an even deeper blow. It seemed like his life had make an ironic and cruel full circle—first he had been taken from his mother, then reunited years later, only to have his mother taken from him. It just wasn't fair.

Life is never fair—that's what Boms had said. Life is only what we make it.

Misto wasn't sure that he had the strength to make his life into anything. He had no one left—sure, Demeter and Jemima were still there, but as much as he loved them, it wasn't the same.

The tuxedoed tom's thoughts drifted to his father. The father that Bombalurina never spoke of, the one she refused to mention. Macavity. Mistoffelees briefly wondered what he was really like—surely the Hidden Paw wasn't that bad, if Bombalurina had been his mate. Misto knew his mother wasn't a saint, but she wasn't a devil, either. She would never have chosen Macavity—unless she had seen some redeeming qualities in the gingertom.

Mistoffelees wasn't sure why his mother had left his father; he had always been too afraid to ask. Now he wondered what would happen if he confronted his father face-to-face. Would he welcome his son with open arms? Would he fly into a rage?

More importantly, was it worth the risk?

Misto thought about this for some time. He had no real reason to stay with the Jellicles. He had every reason to find his father, to see this cat who was equal parts myth and reality, who made Demeter shudder and Bombalurina smile, who made Munkustrap growl and Mungojerrie quake.

Why shouldn't he find his father?

~*~

Teaser looked around the loft with an unimpressed expression.

"Man, I can't believe you guys are here," Tugger was smiling broadly, patting Mungo on the back. "Just when we thought we didn't have a way—Bombie brings home recruits!"

"Wot?" Teaser was confused.

Bomba gave Tugger a pointed look and a soft shake of her head—signaling that she hadn't told them.

Teaser suddenly felt very wary, "Wot's going on?"

"Nothing," Bombalurina turned away smoothly. "Tugger and I had discussed overthrowing Munkustrap."

"Wot?!" Teaser and Mungo asked in unison.

"We don't have any definite plans yet. Just a thought," Bombalurina smirked, crossing her arms across her chest. "Are you in?"

"If we go after Munku, tha whole Troibe will explode," Mungo reminded them. "Oi mean, it'll be an all-out war."

"We know," Tugger nodded, his face somber. Bomba took a stand beside him, her dark eyes watching the two cats expectantly.

There was a tense moment. Teaser and Mungo looked at each other, silently making their decision. Mungo turned back to the pair, "We're in."

"Good," Tugger smiled.

Bomba's mouth turned into a grin as well. "Welcome home."

"So, where do we sleep?" Mungo looked around.

"Teaser can bunk with me," Bomba volunteered. "Mungo, you can be Tugger's new roomie."

"Oi hate to ruin the plan," Teaser said delicately, giving her half-sister a pointed look. "But Mungo and Oi are quoite accustomed to…sleepin' togetha, if you know wot Oi mean."

"Oh, right," Bomba had forgotten that the two cats were lovers. "So I guess it'd be better if you had a room to yourselves."

"Which means you'll move in with me, roomie," Tugger put his arm around the red queen, a mischievous grin on his handsome features. He feigned remorse, "I'm sorry that we only have one bed. Looks like we'll have to share."

"We'll build a bunk bed," Bomba said simply, slipping out of Tugger's grasp. It seemed that Fate had turned against her—everyday her resolve had weakened a little more, but as long as she had her own room, her own space away from Tugger, she knew she could stay strong. But now she was being forced to share a room with the charming tom—and Bomba didn't know if she could withstand the pressure of constant contact with the Rum Tum Tugger.

Tugger fought back his own grin. He could see that Bomba was not happy with the new rooming plan—but she had no reason to object. When Bombalurina had enacted the "friends-only" rule, Tugger had taken it as a challenge rather than an actual edict. He had redoubled his efforts to charm the red queen—with little success. Apparently, she was still in love with Misto. But Tugger was not ready to give up just yet. Perhaps this new rooming assignment would be the final crack in Bomba's defenses.

"C'mon," Bombalurina's voice broke into his thoughts. "Let's go build that bunk bed."

~*~

Cetty looked out at the cold march morning. She missed Tugger.

Cetty knew all the bad things Jellyorum and Demeter said about Tugger—he was a traitor, a no-good dirty rotten scoundrel—but she thought her mother and sister were wrong. They didn't know Tugger like she did.

Sure, he was a shameless flirt and owner of the biggest ego this side of the Thames, but sometimes, when the other cats weren't around, Tugger would lose his usual nonchalant persona. He would ask how she was—and genuinely want to know the answer. He would sit and listen intently as Cetty would talk about her problems—how Victoria or Electra had said something that made her angry, how she was still too afraid to climb the big tree, or how one of the tom kits had pulled her tail and called her names. In retrospect, these matters had all been very trivial, but at the time they were of great importance to Cetty. Tugger realized this and simply listened to her. He was the only one who wouldn't laugh at her like all the other grown-ups did, the only one who treated her with respect.

Bombalurina disappeared a few weeks later—she had been gone for three months now. Etcetera knew the scarlet queen had followed Tugger. She imagined Bombie searching the winding city streets for the handsome tom; she thought about how they would embrace when they finally found each other, the tender words Tugger would whisper in Bombalurina's ear. Cetty knew that she shouldn't keep thinking about it, but she couldn't stop—it played like an endless reel inside her brain.

No one believed Cetty whenever she claimed that Bombie had joined Tugger—everyone knew the two cats hated each other with a passion! But Cetty knew things that no one else did: she had seen them the night Grizabella went to Heaviside Layer, locked in a passionate embrace. Bombie had stepped back, shocked by Tugger's kiss. Cetty had felt a stab of jealousy as she watched from the shadows.

Despite the fact that no one else believed her, Cetty was certain that Demeter knew the truth. The black and gold queen was too close to Boms not to know of the red queen's true feelings for Tugger.

One day, as they were seated on a discarded TV set, Cetty casually threw out, "You know she's with the Rum Tum Tugger."

Demeter looked at her little sister, shocked that Cetty knew. Dem didn't ask who "she" was; the black and gold queen had known for quite some time where Bombie was.

"We don't know for sure," Dem said quietly. Her heart began to beat wildly, banging against her ribcage so fiercely that she was certain that everyone could see it. Had her secret been discovered?

Cetty scoffed, "C'mon, Demi, you don't have to be Tanto to know that those two are together!"

"As far as we know, Bombalurina is dead. You can't prove otherwise. And until you can, I suggest you keep your outrageous accusations to yourself," Demeter turned her attention to washing her paws, signaling that the conversation was over.

Cetty gave an angry frown, but she knew better than to pursue the subject. Demeter could become quite fierce when it came to defending her friend. But the little queen resolved to prove that she was right—Bombalurina was alive, and with the Rum Tum Tugger. The second part of that thought always made Cetty cringe inside. Her Tugger, with that feline! Surely he couldn't find Bombalurina attractive…

But Cetty knew that he could—and he did. Tugger was always a fair idol—he never gave one queen any more attention than the next, except when it came to Bomba. She was his equal, his sparing partner, his charming competitor. Cetty wished that she could be the red queen—someone confident and sexy enough to capture the Rum Tum Tugger's attention. She always thought that once she grew up, she would magically transform into Tugger's perfect mate. Then he would fall madly in love with her and spend the rest of his life by her side.

Sadly, Tugger had been banished before Cetty had the chance to do that. And now that he was permanently exiled—_and_ living with Bombalurina—it seemed that all of Etcetera's hopes and dreams had flown out the window.

~*~

"So," Teaser gave a small smile. "Wot's on the agenda for today?"

The four cats were seated around the packing-crate table, their expressions still bleary from sleep.

"Well, we could go to the pub," Bomba rubbed the sleep from her eyes with a yawn.

"Like we do every day," Tugger added.

Teaser looked at them, "Spending all day at tha' pub, all noight at tha' club—that's it?"

"Yeah," Tugger and Bomba replied, the confusion evident in their voices. What else was there?

"No wonder you 'aven't come up wif a plan to get ridda Munku," Teaser muttered.

"We're not getting rid of him," Tugger warned. "We don't wanna kill him. We just want him to ease up a bit—that's all."

"And it's not that we haven't tried to think of plan," Bomba crossed her arms defensively. "It's just that none of them seem feasible."

"Well that's about ta change," Teaser sat up with a sudden sense of determination. For such a harebrained cat, she really possessed an amazing willpower. "Stah'tin' today, we're gonna start trainin'."

"For what?" Bombalurina looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Because one day, ya will think of a good plan. And when ya do, we'll hafta be ready to go 'ead-ta-head wif Munku and all 'is goons." Teaser reasoned. "Ya dohn' think they'll jus' roll ova without a foight?"

There was a moment of unsettled silence as everyone contemplated Teaser's words. They all knew that eventually a fight would occur. But it seemed so far into the future that it was unreal. However, voicing this fact seemed to bring the realization into reality with a fearful crash.

Tugger looked at the two young tiger striped cats in front of him. Their faces were so fresh and innocent—so young! Could he really ask them to do this? Teaser seemed so tiny, but Tugger knew that if it came to blows, Rumpleteaser could hold her own. Mungo had helped them fight Macavity; he had rescued Demeter. Bombalurina was not afraid to fight, either—she was quite a tussler in her own right. But they had never fought someone that they had known, someone that they had cared about. They had never fought another Jellicle. The very idea seemed horrendous—as atrocious as committing murder.

Sensing the uneasiness, Rumpleteaser quickly backtracked, "Look, goiys, we dohn' hafta worry about it jus' now. We goh'a come up wif a plan first."

"Right," Tugger gave an authoritative nod. "We need a plan."

There was another moment of thoughtful silence. Mungojerrie looked at the faces around him.

"So, any plans yet?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

"So, how's Mumbletins?" Jellyorum asked, casually grooming her fur as she sat beside Jennyanydots on the car. She sensed the Gumbie Cat stiffen beside her.

"What have you heard?" Jenny's voice was barely a whisper. Her eyes were wide with fear—Jellyorum suddenly noticed the dark circles underneath them.

"N-nothing," Jellyorum stammered, taken aback by Jenny's fierce behavior. "I just hadn't seen her in a while—"

"No one has," Jenny cut her off. "Skimble and I are afraid that Macavity's behind it."

For some reason, Jellyorum thought that Jenny didn't sound too convinced about the Hidden Paw Theory. Still, Jellyorum kept her mouth shut.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Jellyorum said—and she truly meant it. Mumbletins was a kind soul.

Jennyanydots nodded, "Poor Skimble—he's real shook up about it. He talked about leaving—moving away."

"What do you mean?" Jellyorum asked.

"I mean we're thinking about jumping on the next train out of town and never looking back," Jennyanydots said. There was a twinge of anger in her voice.

"Surely you're not serious about this," Jellyorum was shocked.

"We are," Jenny's face was like a stone.

"But…you're the only friend I have left," Jellyorum couldn't keep the words from leaving her mouth. She regretted saying them—she hated sounding so weak, so needy. She was supposed to be the one that comforted others, the pillar of strength, the crying shoulder. She wasn't supposed to be the one that others had to take care of.

"I know," Jenny gave a sad smile. "You're my closest friend, too. But we can't keep living like this."

"Like what?" Jellyorum was genuinely confused. A strange look passed over Jennyanydots' face.

"Look, let's just drop it, OK?" She said, looking away quickly.

Jellyorum opened her mouth to ask why, but she was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Good morning, ladies."

"Morning, Munkustrap," Jellyorum said half-heartedly, still confused over Jenny's sudden silence.

"Jenny, are you well?" Munku cocked his head to the side, his face filled with concern. "You look ill."

"I-I-I'm fine," Jenny looked like a kit caught stealing from the yard. "Just…tired."

Munkustrap nodded and flashed one last smile before going about his business. Jenny shot her friend another cryptic look. In a low tone, she whispered, "Look, Jellyorum, I'm not allowed to discuss Council policy or rulings with a non-elder, but let me just say this: there are things coming—things that Skimble and I don't agree with. Things that Mumbletins didn't agree with, and now she's gone. We won't go down like that—Skimble and I are getting out before these things come into place, while we still have the chance."

Jellyorum thought back to Roary's words. She gave a sudden nod of understanding. Quietly, she confessed, "I think I may already know what you are talking about."

~*~

Bombalurina stared across the table at her younger half-sister. It was just the two of them—Tugger and Mungo had gone out to the pub. The red queen realized that she and Teaser had not had an actual conversation since the night Grizabella was chosen for Heaviside.

"So," Bombie cleared her throat nervously. "What would you like to do today?"

"Wot do ya usually do?" Teaser asked.

"Well, I usually just go with Tugger to the pub," the red queen admitted.

"Why am Oi not suproised?" Teaser gave a wry grin. "Always one step behoind Tugger."

"Hey, it's not like that between us," Bomba said, a defense edge sliding into her tone. "We are just friends."

Then a sly grin crept onto her face, "Besides, I'm always one step _ahead_ of Tugger.

"Oi neva undastood that," Teaser admitted, her green eyes focusing on her sister in curiosity. "Why 'aven't you eva been wif Tugger?"

"Because he's off-limits," Bombalurina said smoothly.

"Oi'd loike to buy another vowel please," Teaser was still confused.

"Tugger is…too full of himself—or at least he was, before he was banished." Bomba frowned at the last sentence. "And I would never give him the satisfaction of winning me over. I refuse to be another notch in that ridiculous belt of his."

Teaser nodded in understanding, "So it's about keepin' 'im in check. Keepin' your own sense a' proide and dignity."

"Exactly," Bombalurina nodded.

A wicked grin slipped onto Teaser's face, "Plus stringin' 'im along is much more fun."

Bombie grinned in agreement, "That, too."

This time when she smiled, it reached her eyes, which now twinkled happily. Perhaps they were more alike than she first assumed.

~*~

Cassandra's ice blue eyes narrowed dangerously at Alonzo. In a low growl, she whispered, "Would you care to repeat that?"

"Look, Cass, this is really ridiculous," Alonzo gave a heavy sigh. "I meant—"

"I don't care what you _meant_," Cassandra snapped. "I am more concerned with what you _said_."

"I just said that you're being dramatic—"

"Dramatic." Cassandra repeated the word. She looked severely at him, "Why is it that every time you get worked up over something, you're just looking out for us, but when I do it, I'm being dramatic?"

"This is stupid." Alonzo muttered.

"What?" Cassandra asked darkly.

"You heard me," Alonzo's tone held a challenge.

"So my concerns—my feelings—are stupid," Cassandra surmised.

"That's not what I meant," Alonzo rolled his eyes. "I love you, I really do, but you are being difficult right now—"

"I'm being stupid," Cassandra corrected sarcastically.

"Yes!" Alonzo threw his paws in the air in exasperation. "You are being stupid!"

"I see," Cassandra said quietly. "And as Jellicle Protector, you find it appropriate to address your subordinates as 'stupid'?"

"You aren't my subordinate—you're my girlfriend!" Alonzo defended himself.

"Which means that you should treat me with even more respect than your stupid subordinates!" Cassandra shot back.

"So now you're the one calling cats stupid," Alonzo pointed out.

"That's not the point—"

"It is completely the point!" Alonzo practically screamed. "That's the point of all of it—this whole relationship! You have one set of rules that I have to follow, and then another set for yourself. And quite frankly, I'm tired of it."

Cassandra suddenly sense that she had gone too far, "Alonzo, wait—"

"I can't keep playing this game, Cass." Alonzo's eyes were filled with sorrow. "I'm sorry, but I can't."

With that, the Jellicle Protector simply walked away. This time he did not look back. Cassandra felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. This wasn't the first time they had broken up. But this time was different—the look in Alonzo's eyes told Cassandra that he truly meant what he said. He couldn't do this anymore.

The Abyssinian queen sat in the middle of the yard, unsure of what to do. Years of on-again, off-again fighting with Alonzo had taught her that running after him would only make matters worse. He needed to be left alone with his thoughts. But that was just the problem—Cassandra didn't want to leave him alone. She didn't want to leave him at all.

She tried to remember how the argument had started in the first place. She honestly couldn't remember—she was certain it was her fault, though. Alonzo didn't like to fight—any form of conflict would put him in a complete state of nervousness.

"A penny for your thoughts?" A familiar voice caused Cassandra to turn around. It was Coricopat.

"Why don't you just read them?" Cassandra joked dryly, forcing a smile. "Save me the trouble of reliving the whole ordeal."

"Are you serious?" Coricopat asked. The dark queen eyed him for a moment, as if weighing the consequences in her mind. She and Coricopat were basically strangers.

Cassandra shrugged, "Why not?"

"Okay," Coricopat gave a small smile. He zeroed in his gaze on Cassandra's eyes.

A beat passed.

"I don't feel anything," Cassandra commented. "Is it working?"

"Shh," Coricopat said, his gaze still fixed on its target. After a few seconds, he sat up, a smile returning to his face, "Ok. Now I'm caught up. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Wait—you got all that in five seconds?" Cassandra was amazed. "And I didn't even feel a thing?"

The tom nodded.

"I'm impressed," Cassandra said—and she meant it.

"Thanks," Coricopat gave another shy smile. Cassandra decided that he had a nice smile—she would have to make him do so more often.

"So…" Cass took a deep breath. "What do I do? I mean, I love Alonzo…or at least I think I do."

"Love isn't about thinking," Coricopat informed her. "It's about feeling. Completely unaffected by logic."

"Maybe that's my problem," Cassandra sighed. "I've always been terribly practical when it comes to relationships."

"That's because you can survive without them," Corico said simply. He corrected himself, "Or at least you _think_ you can."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cassandra asked, slightly offended by his tone.

"Well, it's just that you have spent your entire life by yourself," Coricopat explained in a calm tone. "You know how to survive on your own. You like having friends and lovers, but you don't need them. But Alonzo isn't like you—he has spent his entire life surrounded by friends and family. He needs them, needs to be a part of their lives. And he doesn't understand how you can live without them. Just like you can't understand how he can't live without them."

"Wow," Cassandra shook her head in slight disbelief. "You are good, Coricopat."

"Just doin' my job, ma'am," he drawled. Cass laughed. Corico smiled again.

"Thank you," Cass said simply. "I've needed someone to talk to—Bombalurina was the only other cat who would listen to my problems…well, except for Demeter, but she's been so depressed lately. Everyone else thinks I'm…too high maintenance or just plain snobby."

Corico suppressed a laugh, "Well, that's because you're a bit aloof."

"Aloof?" Cassandra arched a skeptical eyebrow. "Isn't that the kettle calling the pot black?"

"Hey, I'm an outsider by chance, not by choice," Coricopat defended playfully.

Cassandra was struck by the truth in his simple confession—she was an outsider because she was born an outsider, because she refrained from making friends…because she chose to be. But Corico was born into this Tribe, had known most of these cats his entire life, and still he was an outsider. His gift had made him a freak of nature, an outcast among family and friends.

The dark queen was suddenly filled with pity for the black and white tom.

Coricopat noticed her expression, "Oh, don't start that whole feeling-sorry-for-me thing. I don't want pity. Bast, that's the last thing I want. Save your pity for someone who needs it."

"I didn't mean to offend you," Cassandra said quietly.

"You didn't," Corico assured her.

"Good," Cassandra smiled. She added playfully, "I would hate to offend my therapist."

"I'll send you the bill," Corico smiled as he walked off.

~*~

"C'mon, let's getta move on! Movit, movit, movit!" Teaser's shrill accent punctuated the midmorning air. She was dashing madly across a row of rooftops at a dizzying pace, her tiny feet never missing a step. Bombalurina floundered after her, her much larger body finding it hard to balance along the precarious gables.

"C'mon, Bombsy, Oi tho't you was a Jellicle!" Teaser goaded her. "Jellicles are s'posed ta be able to balance on bars, to walk on a woire!"

"I'm gonna kill you," the red queen panted as she hurdled over yet another chimney. They had been running this obstacle course for almost two hours. "Strangle you alive."

"Gotta catch me first," Teaser replied cheekily.

"Just as soon as I learn how to breathe again." Bomba could barely get the words out of her mouth. Her lungs screaming for rest.

"Well, ya got enough wind to keep flappin' yore jaws," Teaser commented, effortlessly making a seven-foot leap. Her lungs had long been conditioned; her voice held no sign of any physical exertion.

Bombie, on the other hand, was practically wheezing.

"Jeez, Teaser, when are we gonna call it quits?"

"When ya stop that infernal whoinin," the tiger striped queen replied tartly. She jumped onto another raised gable. "C'mon, one more block and we'll be done."

Bombalurina misjudged her next leap; she fell short and barely caught the edge of the drainpipe with her claws, hanging on for dear life. Teaser had heard Bombie's short yelp; she quickly turned around to see her sister literally disappear into the gap between the houses.

"Bombs!" Teaser darted back, grabbing the red queen's wrists and attempting to pull her to safety.

Teaser wasn't big enough to pull Bombalurina all the way back onto the roof, but she did get the red queen far enough to regain her footing.

"Thanks," Bombalurina panted, rubbing her ribcage, which had caught on the drainpipe when Teaser jerked her up.

"No problem," Teaser said simply. Now her breath was coming in quick gasps. The two sat on the roof, adrenaline pounding in their ears.

Suddenly, Bombalurina burst into laughter. Teaser began to laugh as well.

"What a workout," Bomba joked.

"Tell me about it," Teaser shook her head in disbelief. "Per'aps we should take it easy for the next coupla days."

"No," Bombalurina said, her face set in determination. "I can do it. I can and I will."

Teaser just smiled. "Oi gotta say, Bombsy, ya got spunk—just loike Mother."

At that fateful word, the smile fell from the red queen's face. She never talked about Grizabella—she didn't know her mother well enough to talk about her.

Teaser instantly regretted the statement, "Look, Bombs, Oi'm sorry. Oi di'int think before Oi spoke. Oi shoulda—"

"It's Ok," Bomba said quietly, forcing a reassuring smile. "I know you didn't mean anything by it. It's just that you and I have very different memories of her, that's all."

Teaser nodded. Bombalruina looked out at the rooftops of London, her mind now traveling back to her kitten hood.

"It's just that…in the Tribe, being compared to Grizabella wasn't a good thing," the pain was evident in Bomba's dark eyes. "And all the time, Jennyanydots would call me that. She'd say 'That Bombalurina is going to be the next Glamour Cat!'"

She gave a wry laugh, "Jellyorum would get so angry. At first, I didn't know what it meant. When I did find out, I was ashamed. I didn't know how or why I could be compared to a total stranger. I hated her—without ever meeting her, I hated her! Hated how her name stuck to me like mud, how her image seemed entwined with mine, hated how her title was given to me, and how it affected my life. I never could seem to escape her."

"That's cos she's part of you," Teaser said quietly. "Whether ya loike it or not, she was still yore mother."

"Yes," Bomba gave an unreadable smile. "And the night she appeared—it was like seeing a ghost. The ghost of my future."

"Jus cos you've been called tha next Grizabella doesn't mean that you'll become tha next Grizabella," Teaser reminded her sister. "Ya dohn' hafta live her loife. Ya dohn' hafta make her mistakes."

"I know," Bombalurina said sadly. "The thing is, how do I know I'm not living her life? How do I know I'm not making her mistakes? I mean, I don't know anything about her—what she was like, what she laughed about, cried about. Her favorite color—nothing."

"Oi do," Teaser admitted quietly. She turned her large green eyes towards her sister, "Oi could tell ya, if ya loike."

"Perhaps another time," Bombalurina smiled.

"Oi can tell ya, though," Teaser sidled a little closer. "Yore nothing loike her. I mean, y'are—the way you look, the way you move, the way toms go crazy ova ya. But yore loife isn't 'alf as bad as 'ers was. And you won't ever be as lonely as she was—roight up until the end, she was alone."

"How do you know that I won't be alone, too?" Bombalurina looked at her sister almost pleadingly. "I mean, if Old Deuteronomy hadn't had pity on Grizabella, she would have died alone. How do you know that I won't die alone?"

"Ya won't," Teaser assured her with a small smile. "Ya got friends, loved ones. Ya even got Tugger—Oi dohn' know 'ow much of a consolation that is, but ya still got 'im."

Bombalurina gave a wry chuckle at this.

A sober expression crossed Teaser's innocent face, "And ya got me."

Bomba turned to the tiger-striped queen, thrown off by her sudden surge of sisterly affection.

A grin quirked at the corners of her mouth, "Yes, I guess I do."

There was a comfortable pause as each queen thought about what this meant in their tumultuous relationship as sisters. They had never really been friends on any level, but suddenly it seemed that things were changing.

"So," Teaser sat back, looking up at the cloudy sky. "Is this wot sistas do?"

"I don't know," Bombalurina admitted, mimicking her sister's movement and leaning back on her elbows. "I never had a sister."

"Y'ad Demeter," Teaser pointed out.

"True," Bomba was thoughtful. "But she's actually a cousin."

"Wot?" Teaser seemed shocked.

"Well, yeah," Bomba looked over at her little sister. "Grizabella was Jellyorum's older sister—didn't she ever tell you that?"

"No."

"Well she was. Which makes Demeter our cousin."

"Oi'll be jiggered," Teaser gave a wry laugh. "Oi'm discoverin' all toypes of family connections."

Bombalurina thought about Mistoffelees. She had never told anyone except Demeter. But if Teaser was her sister, then she had the right to know.

"You have a nephew, too," Bombalurina didn't dare to look at her sister's face.

"Wot? Really?' Teaser seemed excited. "Why 'aven't Oi met 'im?"

"You have," Bomba admitted. "You just didn't know who he was."

"Who is 'ee?"

Bombalurina took a deep breath, still avoiding her sister's gaze, "Misto."

"Misto? Misto is yore son?" Teaser was incredulous.

Bomba gave a nod.

After a thoughtful pause, Teaser spoke, "It makes sense, actually. Oi mean, Oi had heard that Mac and you were mates, and that y'had kits, but Oi tho't they all were killed."

"I thought so, too," Bomba admitted. "Until Misto showed up at the yard."

"So…'ow long 'ave you know?" Teaser was curious.

"Not long after he arrived," the red queen gave a slight smile at the memory. "When I saw him dance, I knew he was my son."

She turned to face her sister, "A mother never forgets."

"Yeah, but does a father?" Teaser's tone was low. "Does Macavity know?"

"No," Bomba shook her head vehemently. She gave her sister a pointed look, "And he will never know."

Teaser nodded in agreement.

"In fact, no one knows but me, you, and Dem."

"So, it's loike a secret?" Teaser brightened at the thought.

Bomba nodded.

Teaser's grin broadened, "Our first secret—as sistas. That's wot sistas do, innit? Keep secrets for each other?"

"Yes," Bombalurina couldn't help but grin. "That's what sisters do."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**_*Author's Note: Here it is, mates--le chapitre final! Big Thanks and Much Love to all who left reviews, to those who added this to their faves, and to everyone who stuck it out for sixteen fricking chapters. Special thanks to Alex 0821 and health-critic for keeping me in line on the plotlines. As for ElectricJellicle and Moonlight Jellicle--I dunno why you guys keep reading my stuff, but thanks a bunch!! I know I leave several questions unanswered, but that is my petty way of luring you into reading the next one. Enjoy!*_**

Demeter sat up woozily, her head pounding like a drum. _Ugh, Bast, not again._

For the past week, she had woken up every morning feeling positively ill. She hadn't been this sick since…

_Since I was pregnant with Jemmie,_ she was suddenly struck with the realization. Suddenly, the dark cloud above her seemed to lift away, as if by magic. She was pregnant. Pregnant!

Her joy was quickly ended by another wave of nausea. Ah, the joys of motherhood.

~*~

"Dem's pregnant again," Bombalurina said suddenly. Tugger looked at her strangely.

"What?"

"I said Dem's—"

"No, no, I heard what you said," Tugger interrupted, holding up his paws. "I just want to know how you know. You're not psychic."

Bombie just grinned slyly.

"Wait? Are you?" Tugger sat up. The red queen laughed.

"No. I just can tell that Dem's expecting." Bomba gave a happy sigh. "I just…sense it. Oh, I hope she has several kits this time."

"Since when did kittens make you go all gooey inside?" Tugger asked, arching his eyebrow skeptically. Bombalurina shot him a warning look. He quickly dropped the subject.

"I hope she's happy," the red queen added, after a pause.

"I'm sure she is," Tugger said lazily, putting his paws behind his head. Bombalurina wasn't so sure.

"I don't know…" she bit her lip in uncertainty. "She seemed to take it pretty hard when I left. Dem's a very dependent creature. She doesn't deal so well with losing someone."

"Should've thought about that before you left," Tugger reminded her.

Bombalurina fiddled with her collar absentmindedly, lost in thought. Finally, she spoke, "I have to see her again."

"Bomba, you can't go back." Tugger sat up suddenly, the fear now evident in his voice. "If anyone sees you, they'll come looking for us. And then we'll all be dead."

"Relax," Bomba smirked. "I know how to handle this."

Tugger turned his eyes heavenward, "That's what worries me."

~*~

"Good morning," Demeter gave Munkustrap the customary kiss on the cheek. Jemima bounded up behind her, pouncing her father's tail.

"Hello, beautiful," the silver striped tom returned with a grin. With a sudden look of worry, he wrapped his arm around her, "Are you feeling OK? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine," Demeter smiled softly, trying desperately to control her inner happiness. She was more than fine—she was doing back-flips of joy.

There was a slight pause as the two cats sat side-by-side, watching the other Jellicles in the yard.

"I want to have another litter," Demeter announced suddenly.

"Are you sure?" Munkustrap looked at her.

"Yes." She turned to him, her beautiful eyes suddenly filling with concern, "Why? Don't you?"

"Of course I do," Munku assured her. "I'm just a bit shocked. I thought you wanted to wait a little longer."

"I'm not getting any younger," Demeter replied. After a thoughtful pause, she added, "Besides, I don't think we have much choice."

"What do you…" Munku's question trailed off as he realized the implication. He looked down at her stomach, "Do you mean—you're already—"

"Knocked up?" Demeter grinned wryly. Munku's face lit up with excitement.

"Oh, Dem, that's great! We're gonna be parents—again!"

"And I'm going to be a big sister!" Jemima chimed in happily.

Munkustrap swooped his daughter up in his arms, twirling her around, "Yes, you are!"

Demeter laughed at her mate and her kit, her eyes dancing with sudden joy. This was the future she had always dreamed about—her family, her life with Munku, the joy of being a mother. And to think, less than a month ago, she had felt that her life had reached the lowest point. Life certainly was full of surprises.

~*~

Teaser stared at her half-sister in dumbfounded silence. Finally, she regained her voice, "'Ave you flipped your gourd? You can't go back!"

"Of course I can," Bombalurina smoothed her fur carelessly. "Everyone thinks I'm dead, remember? They'd never think that I had been hiding out with Tugger, planning to get rid of Munku. Never in a million years."

"They're smarter than ya think," Teaser said quietly. She wished Tugger and Mungo were here to talk Bomba out of her foolish plan, but they were out at the pub.

"Look, Demeter needs me, OK?" Bombalurina fluffed the pillows that she hated so much—but she couldn't throw them away, or else Tugger would throw a hissy fit. "End of story."

"No, not 'end of story'. You go back, get caught, stand troil as a criminal, get put to death, then 'end of story'." Teaser followed the red queen as she moved around the room putting things in order. "This is suicoide!"

"Teaser," Bomba's tone warned her sister not to pursue the matter further. "I am going. Demeter needs me; I am going to take care of her."

"You'll risk your loife, justa make shore she's OK?" Teaser looked at her.

"Yes," Bombalurina said simply.

"Why?"

"Because I love her," Bombie answered truthfully. "And nothing in this world—not even the threat of death—can keep me from being beside her when she needs me the most."

"Would she do the same for you?"

"I have no doubt that she would be here in a heartbeat if I needed her," Bombalurina deftly folded a spare blanket and tossed it carelessly in the corner.

Teaser was silent. She wished that she had someone who would do the same for her—someone who would move Heaven and Earth for her, who would risk death to stand beside her. Sure, Mungojerrie was there for her, but sometimes he wasn't. Sometimes he didn't know how to be; other times he was just too busy with his own life to notice the small things in Rumpleteaser's.

Finally, she asked the question that had been plaguing her mind ever since the conversation had begun.

"If Oi was the one in trouble, insteada Dem…would you come for me?"

Bombalurina's face softened, a small smile gracing her lips. She gave a wry chuckle, "Two months ago, I would have said no. But now…"

"Now wot?' Teaser asked breathlessly.

"Yes." Bombie admitted with a sheepish smile. "Yes. I would."

"Really?" Teaser's kittenish face lit up with joy.

Bomba nodded, "Really."

"But…why?" Teaser was still confused by Bombalurina's sudden surge in sisterly feelings.

"Because over the past few weeks I have come to realize something," Bombalurina admitted. "Something very important. I mean, ever since the Jellicle Ball, I've known that you were my sister. But now, you're my _sister_. Now we're...I don't know…closer. And now I feel the need to…protect you, just like I do Demeter."

"Protect me?"

"Mm-hm," Bomba gave another nod as she rearranged the pillows again. "I don't know why; I just do. I guess it's just the big sister inside of me."

"Oi always wanted a big sista," Teaser admitted with a smile.

"Well, you've got one now," Bombie gave a wry grin. "But trust me, it won't always seem so nice."

Teaser laughed at this, shaking her head wryly. She wasn't so sure about that. Sure, life with Bombalurina wasn't always a lark, but at least she cared. Bombalurina's confession had shown Rumpleteaser that they were one step closer to the relationship that the tiger-striped queen had longed for, the same relationship that bound Demeter and Bomba, the same closeness that could never be destroyed. Teaser knew that they were a long way from truly being sisters, but they had become friends—which was much more than they had been just a few short months ago. Perhaps, in a few more months, they would have that bond. And then Teaser would be able to truly feel like she had someone in this wretched world.

"Besides," Bombalurina gave a careless wave of her paw. "I'm not leaving right away. I'm going to wait a little longer—until it's time for Demeter's kits to arrive. That's when she'll need me. Right now, she's fine."

Teaser nodded, although she wasn't entirely sure about Bomba's reasoning. Oh well. That meant she had a little more time to talk her sister out of this foolishness.

~*~

Skimbleshanks quickly looked around the deserted street, making sure that no other cats lurked about in the shadows. Tumblebrutus had stopped by three hours ago for nightly curfew check; now it was time for the Railway Cat and his mate to make their escape.

"Let's go, Jen," he gave a small smile, although inside he was shaking like a leaf. They stood to gain so much—and lose even more. But it was worth the risk. Skimbleshanks had not fought in countless battles against Peke, Pollicles, Macavity, and all the other evil forces of London just to live in a constant state of fear. No. He had fought hard for his freedom, for the freedom of his kittens and his mate—he refused to be treated like a common criminal, held under house arrest and left without a voice in the Tribe.

Mumbletins' disappearance had been the final straw. His sister had opposed Munkustrap's newest plan—and now she was gone. Skimble knew that Munkustrap was behind the disappearance. He also knew that if the Jellicle Leader had gone that far to silence her, then the silver tom would not think twice about doing the same to anyone else who stood in his way.

"I'm ready," Jennyanydots appeared beside him. She, too, wore a smile, but Skimble could see the fear in her eyes.

Skimbleshanks reached out and gently took her paw as they left their human house for the last time. They slipped through the gray streets of the city, through winding pathways that led to the railway station. This time, Skimble was going to board a train with Jenny at his side and never come back.

"What about the kits?" He turned to his mate with a worried expression.

Jenny shook her head, her eyes wide with fear, "I didn't tell them."

"What?"

"I couldn't risk it," Jenny's voice shook with emotion. "If we get caught, we're as good as dead. Coricopat and Tantomile are safer where they are. They're mystics; Munkustrap won't dare harm them."

Skimbleshanks nodded in agreement. The thing that had made his offspring outcasts would now be the exact same quality that kept them alive.

"Besides," the Gumbie Cat added, tears now welling in her eyes. "If anything were to happen to them, I would never forgive myself."

Skimble gave a small smile of understanding. Jenny was young when she gave birth to the twins—perhaps too young. And finding out that her kits were mystics did not help. For whatever reason, she seemed unable to be a good mother to them—a shameful fact that had haunted the Gumbie Cat for the rest of her life. But she did love them, even if she found herself unable to express that love.

By now, the two cats had reached the station—the night mail train was waiting patiently for its cat, sleek and sinister in the pale moonlight.

"C'mon, Jenny," Skimble suddenly felt a wave of elation rise within his chest. They were free—free at last! "Time for another grand adventure."

Jennyanydots smiled broadly, following her mate towards the baggage car.

"Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots," a smooth voice came from the shadows. "What a pleasant surprise."

The two cats froze in fear. They recognized that voice—the voice of a cat who was quickly becoming a monster.

Munkustrap stepped out into the moonlight.

"You're not leaving us so soon, are you?" A wicked grin slipped onto his silver face.

"N-no," Skimble lied. "I just thought I'd take Jenny on the trip with me. We'll be back in a day or two."

"That's not what I've heard," Munkustrap motioned towards the shadows. Tumblebrutus stepped forward, a shameful look on his young features.

"Tumble," Jenny gasped. "How could you?"

She couldn't believe she had been betrayed by a kit that she had raised—an orphan that she had taken off the streets!

"He was doing his job," Munkustrap replied smoothly. He turned his icy gaze back to the two elders. "How could _you_?"

"Do what you want," Jennyanydots threatened, her voice dropping to a low growl. "I'm not afraid of you."

"Pity," Munkustrap shook his head with a wry grin. "You should be."

The Jellicle Leader turned to Tumblebrutus, "You are dismissed. Report back to the yard immediately."

Tumble nodded and dashed off into the night. But no matter how fast he ran, he could not escape the sinking feeling in his stomach. He had just sent Jenny and Skimble to their deaths.

From her hiding spot in the shadows, Etcetera could see the whole drama unfold. After Tumblebrutus left, she turned her fearful eyes back to Munku and the two Elders.

"I must admit, I didn't think you would do this to me," Munkustrap shook his head sadly. "Of all the cats to betray me, I never suspected you, Skimbleshanks."

"I've fought too hard to keep my family free—I'm not going to willingly sell them into slavery," Skimble replied defensively. "I fought alongside your father in many a battle—probably know him better than you ever did. And I know he'd weep to see how low you've brought us."

"Enough, old man!" Munkustrap growled fiercely. Jenny slipped closer to her mate, her eyes wide with fear.

The train whistle gave a sharp warning, the last call for passengers.

"You almost made it," Munkustrap motioned to the locomotive. "But I hate to inform you, you won't make the midnight train tonight…or any other night, for that matter."

"What are you going to do?" Jennyanydots asked.

"I'm not going to do anything," Munkustrap gave a wicked smile. Another deft motion of his silver paw produced several dark rats from the alleyway. "But I can't guarantee that these guys will be so lenient."

Etcetera stifled a scream. As soon as one of the rats stepped into the moonlight, she recognized his face—a face that would haunt her dreams for the rest of her life. The face of the rat who had attacked her all those months ago—the same one that Tumblebrutus had fought, that her big brother Asparagus had expelled from the yard. Now she knew why Munku didn't let Asparagus kill the rat on sight—he was Munkustrap's employee, not Macavity's. Etcetera wondered what else these oily fiends had done for Munkustrap, whilst everyone else assumed that it was Macavity.

The rats grabbed Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks, who both fought bravely, but were badly outnumbered.

For many nights afterwards, Etcetera could hear their cries ringing in her ears as Munkustrap watched the whole scene with a dark smile and stony eyes. He truly had become a force of evil.

"_Because of tonight, Evil shall rise."_

_~Tantomile's Prophecy [Full Version of the Vision is located in Chapter 10 of Strange One]_

_**~LE FIN**_


End file.
